


Discovering Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cats make you feel better, Coming In Pants, Dating, Dry Humping, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Crush, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Yoosung and MinJi finally get to meet in person, but the two can't possibly leave out a hurting Saeyoung.  As the three get closer, love is discovered and forgiveness given as the remnants of MintEye unravel around them.





	1. Chapter 1

The trees lining the road sped by as Yoosung stared out the window, eyes unfocused, lost in his thoughts.  MinJi was in danger and he wanted to help, but he had this niggling feeling that something was going to go wrong.  Maybe he was just being pessimistic about the situation. Even if something went wrong, it was worth it to keep her safe.  He was glad that Seven had agreed to let him come, he would help with anything he could, and Seven wouldn’t have to do this on his own.

“You are looking very determined over there, care to share what is making you look so serious?”

Startled from his thoughts he looked over at Seven with a sheepish smile.  “Just thinking about how glad I am you let me come with you. I want to be able to help keep MinJi safe, and I’m glad you won’t be doing this on your own.”

Seven smiled at him and nudged him with his elbow.  “So you are here to protect me as well? Are you sure you don’t have a crush on me too?”  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Yoosung.

Yoosung was glad the car was dark as his cheeks burned red.  “Y-you are my best friend, of course I want to protect you.”

“Cutie Yoosung transforms into Superman Yoosung, defender of the RFA!  With our powers combined, we will save the world from the villainous Mint Eye!”  Seven winked at Yoosung before directing his eyes back to the long road ahead.

The silence between them returned, and Yoosung returned to his thoughts.  Seven used to invite Yoosung over almost every weekend, and they would spend the entire weekend together playing games and sometimes even just talking.  They hadn’t hung out together the last few weeks, and he missed spending that time with his friend.

“Hey Seven, I know you have been busy with the hacker and keeping the apartment safe for MinJi, but I miss hanging out with you.  Maybe after the party we can play games sometime?”

“Yoosung, won’t you want to spend your weekends with MinJi after the party?”  The smile on his lips tightened, almost imperceptibly. 

“Yeah, of course!  I am going to take her on lots of dates once I finally get to meet her,”  Yoosung gushed, “but I want to spend time with you too. Besides, you know she likes playing games too, and you two get along really well, so we can all hang out together sometimes.  I’m sure MinJi would like that too!”

Yoosung didn’t notice the sad smile on his lips, but did hear his sigh.  “Maybe. Let’s talk about it with everyone after the party.”

“Are you okay Seven, do you want me to drive for a little while?  Or I can get you a snack?”

“I’m fine cutie.  Why don’t you check the messenger and see what everyone is up to today.  Be sure to say hi to everyone for me.”

“O-okay, but you will let me know if you need anything right?”

“Of course!”

Yoosung unlocked his phone and opened the messenger, opening the chatroom.  MinJi was on, chatting with Jumin. They were talking about Rika and V, he wasn’t sure this was a conversation he wanted to be a part of, but he did enjoy seeing the picture of Rika that Jumin had posted.  She looked happy. Even if she had some mental instability at least she was happy some of the time.

**MinJi** :  Yoosung!  Why didn’t you say anything when you joined?  I was just thinking about how I missed talking to you today!

**Yoosung** :  I missed you today too, but I need to help protect you and Seven.  He says hi as well.

**Yoosung** :  I was just reading through the chat.  I’m glad Jumin was able to see Rika happy before she died.

**MinJi** :  Are you and Seven still diving?  It’s pretty late, so be sure you are both getting some rest even if it is taking turns.

**MinJi** :  Hi Seven!  Please be safe both of you.  I expect both of you to come back in one piece, even if you don’t make it for the party.

**Yoosung** :  We will do our best!  Seven got pretty quiet and told me to check the messenger instead.  I think he is worried about our mission, so I should try to cheer him up.

**MinJi** :  My two defenders!  I know you can cheer him up!  I love you Yoosung!

**Yoosung** :  I love you too MinJi!  I can’t wait to see you at the party, but I have to protect you first.  I promise I will see you soon. Please get some rest and try not to worry.

He signed off and turned back to Seven.  He was staring at the road with a stony expression.  “MinJi said hi and to make sure you get some rest. Are you sure you are feeling okay?  Did I say something to annoy you?”

“I’m fine Yoosung.  I promise you didn’t say anything wrong.  Besides we are almost as far as we can go in the car.  Are you ready to hike the rest of the way?”

The trees were still thick around them when Seven pulled the car off the road, cutting between the trees off-road to hide his car.  They grabbed their backpacks and began the final leg of their mission, hiking through the trees towards the Mint Eye hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to the hideout had taken about three hours from the car.  Thankfully Seven agreed to a break at the halfway point. Yoosung decided he was definitely going to have to exercise more so he could keep up with Seven if they went hiking again.  Maybe even on a less dangerous occasion next time.

The Mint Eye building loomed before them, tall and colorful in the surroundings.  The building was pristine and had well tended gardens, but they didn't see anyone around the building.  Seven pulled out his phone without a word and showed Yoosung a map of the building, pointing to the side entrance he had planned to enter.  There was a walled garden surrounding it, but once over the wall, the door would be closest to the hacker. 

Yoosung nodded, but wondered in a whisper, “Where did you get a map of this place from anyway?”

Seven shook his head and mouthed that he would explain later.

At the garden wall, Seven climbed up with no issue at all then reached a hand back to help pull Yoosung up as well.  Once over the wall there were plenty of bushes and shrubs to hide behind as they made their way to the door. Yoosung followed every command Seven gave him, and followed closely without making a sound.  There were a few people in robes in the garden, but they had been easy to avoid, and once inside they had not seen anyone. After a few turns, they were in a room filled with glowing monitors and an empty chair.

Seven whispered to him, “Infiltration success.  We need to get as much Mint Eye data as we can and destroy their information and access to RFA and our guest information.”

“You are amazing Seven!  Are you sure you haven’t don’t this before?”

“Of course not.  Let’s get to work.  I need you to watch the door in case anyone comes by.”

An unknown voice came from the shadow of the room.  “Hello strangers.”

Yoosung jumped and spun around and Seven was already on his feet.  “Gah! Who are you?”

The man appeared out of the shadows with pale skin with white hair and mint colored eyes.  He was dressed in black and had a face mask on. Yoosung thought there was something familiar about him, but couldn’t figure out why.

The stranger tilted his head at them.  “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, hello.  We are the ones infiltrating this building!”  Seven said almost too brightly.

“S-seven, you can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not, It’s not like he doesn’t already know we are intruders.”  Seven turned back to the computer while the masked stranger stood there watching, a cruel amusement on his face.

“You go by Luciel, though I shouldn’t be surprised you abandoned your own name.  You lie to everyone around you.”

“Who are you, how do you know about that?”

As Seven questioned him, the man reached up and pulled off his mask.  Yoosung realized then why he looked familiar. He looked just like Seven!

“You just have to remember someone you promised not to leave and then abandoned.”  Saeran’s voice rising to a manic scream.

“S-saeran?  How did you end up here?  You were supposed to be safe and happy?  They promised!”

Seven fell to his knees before him.  “I only left because they said it was the only way.  They promised you would be safe and happy.”

Saeran kicked him away and spat on him.  “Whoever promised you that was a liar. My savior brought me here to help build paradise.  She saved me from the ruin and abuse you left me in!”

Yoosung silently stepped between Saeran and the computer that was still downloading data, hoping he wouldn’t notice what was going on behind him.

“Who brought you here Saeran, I need to know?”  Seven pleaded.

Saeran screamed back.  “You don’t deserve to know anything!  You left me!”

Yoosung saw the data was finished downloading and slipped the drive into his pocket.

Seven began getting to his feet, the computer completely forgotten.  He pulled at Saeran’s arm. “Come with us, you don’t need to stay here.”

Saeran jerked his arm away.  “No, I hate you! I want you to die!  You don’t deserve to live your carefree life!”

Saeran threw himself at Seven, but Seven was faster and stepped out of the way.  Saeran grabbed the only other thing that would give him any leverage, Yoosung. Yoosung tried to struggle away from him, but could not break free.  He stopped struggling when he felt a blade at his neck. 

“Stop brother.  Would you rather this boy die in your place?  You probably don’t even care!”

“Stop!  Leave him out of this!  Just let him go and I will stay with you.”

“That’s better.  You will do whatever I want now.”  The knife trailed up Yoosung’s cheek as he tried not to flinch.

“Let him go Saeran.  You can do whatever you want to me.”  Seven took a desperate step towards them.

As Seven took the step forward, Saeran paused the blade at Yoosung’s eye.  He began applying pressure until Yoosung cried out at the pain. Blood filled his vision and ran down his face as he began fighting to get away again.  He threw his weight at Saeran as the knife sliced down his eye to his cheek, causing them both to topple over. Saeran hit his head on the floor and stopped trying to restrain him, stopped moving at all.

Seven dropped to Saeran’s side in panic, checking for any sign he was still alive.  When he realized he was just unconscious he breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry Yoosung, I should have protected you better.  I should have protected everyone better.” Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Seven, we can talk about it later.  We need to get out of here! If we are taking him with us, then you need to tie him up.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m sorry Yoosung.”  Tears continued to stream down his face and he got up and pulled zip ties out of his backpack.  He handed Yoosung one for his wrists as he began tying up Saeran’s feet. Yoosung pulled his limp arms behind him and tied them together. 

“Seven, do you have any bandages in your bag?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.  Let me find something for your eye.”

Seven cleaned the blood off his cheek and taped gauze over it for him, hands shaking the whole time.

“It will be okay.  Thank you Seven.”

Seven nodded and began gathering Saeran in his arms while Yoosung took the bags.

Saeran was underweight and small and was not hard for Seven to carry out of there.  Yoosung offered to help carry him on the hike back, but Seven didn’t want to let him go.  Yoosung followed in silence, following Seven back to the car. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, but pushed through it.  The car was as they left it and they slid Saeran into the back, spreading him across the whole seat. Once everyone was settled back in the car, Seven started the engine and they were speeding back to civilization at a breakneck speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversations in this and the next few chapters might seem familiar, they are based on VN's, phone calls, and chats from the last few days of Yoosung's route. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once the adrenaline began to wear off, Yoosung started noticing how bad his eye hurt.  He reached up to gently touch the bandage and when his fingers came away with blood, his hands started shaking.  It was still bleeding heavily and the bandage needed to be changed. Trying to control the shaking in his hand, he dug through Seven’s bag in search of another gauze pad and medical tape.  Once he found them, he removed the dressing on his eye, trying to ignore the amount of blood on it and gently replaced it with the new gauze.

In a weak voice Yoosung pulled Seven from his thoughts.  “Seven, I think I need to go to the hospital.”

“Yes, I am on the way to the closest hospital.  Maybe you call Jumin to see if he can get us a helicopter to his hospital.  They are more discrete.” Seven’s voice had no emotion in it and his eyes never left the road.

Yoosung pulled out his phone and dialed Jumin.  It rang several times with no answer and just as he was about to hang up there was an answer.

“Yoosung?  You must be headed home now.  Is everyone okay?” Jumin’s voice sounded tired, but not like he had been asleep.

“Hi Jumin, I need a favor.  We are on our way to the hospital.  Can you send a helicopter to pick us up there?  I-I got hurt and We have another person with us from Mint Eye that will need medical attention.  Seven says your doctors will be more discreet about the situation.”

“Yes, of course.  Send me your coordinates and I will have a helicopter waiting for you there.”

“One more thing Jumin, please don’t tell MinJi.  I don’t want her to worry and I want her to be able to enjoy the party.”

“Yoosung, I really think she would rather know what is going on, but I will leave that decision up to you.”

“Thanks Jumin.”

“I expect more of an explanation when you are in better condition, but for now, be safe.”  Jumin didn’t give him the opportunity to respond, he had already hung up.

“He said to send him our coordinates and he will have it there when we get there.  Can the messenger share location?”

Seven handed Yoosung his phone.  “Yours can't, but you can send it with mine.”

Yoosung took Seven’s phone and opened the messenger and there on the home screen was a button for sharing location.  He opened it and selected to share their location with Jumin. He wasn’t sure Jumin would see it, but moments later the phone pinged that Jumin was viewing their location.

With that taken care of he leaned back with a huff.  It would still be a while before they reached the hospital.  He looked back at his own phone, even though it was late he should probably let MinJi know they were okay.  He fidgeted with it for a while before seven spoke up. “Just call her, you know she will be awake anyway.”

Yoosung nodded in determination and called her.  MinJi answered as soon as the phone rang. 

“Yoosung!  Are you okay?  Are you finished with your mission?”  He could tell she was trying to stay calm, but the questions kept coming.

“Hi MinJi, everything has been handled, so don’t worry.  You will be safe now.”

MinJi huffed, “I’m not worried about me, I’m not the one on a dangerous mission!  Is everyone okay?”

“Seven isn’t doing very well…oh…but never mind.  He’s not hurt. Just upset I think.” Seven didn’t even flinch at the discussion about him, not seeming to be listening at all.

“I’m fine though, so don’t worry.  I just wanted to let you know we were okay and on our way back, and hear that you were still okay too.” 

The car hit a bump and his hand grazed his eye.  He sucked in a breath and held in the groan of pain as best he could.  MinJi still caught it and was more worried than ever. “Are you hurt? You don’t sound well.”

“No, I’m not…ahh.  I’m fine MinJi, just tired.  I have to go now, but I will see you at the party tomorrow.  I can’t wait to meet you in person!” Yoosung know she was still going to worry, but he hung up before she could ask any more questions.

His gasp had drawn Sevens attention.  “Are you okay? I might have some pain killers in the bag.”

“Hmm?  Oh, I’m okay, I just bumped it earlier.  I probably shouldn’t take anything in case they need to do surgery once we get there.”

“Oh, yeah, you are probably right.”  Seven went back to silence for a moment.  His eyes flickering to the back seat in the rearview window.

Yoosung followed his eyes.  “Hey Seven, when it’s okay can you tell me what is going on?”

Seven nodded but didn’t say anything.  They continued in silence for several miles before Seven spoke up.  “Saeran is my twin brother.”

Yoosung nodded in encouragement, not wanting to interrupt.

“When we were kids, our mother kept him tied up in the house most of the time and took out her drunken rage on him.  I promised him that we would get out and find a place we could live together without her.” A tear ran down his cheek, but he continued on.

“I met V and Rika at a local church and they offered to help us.  Because my father was also after us, V said I would need to give up my name and vanish to be safe, but that meant leaving Saeran behind.  I didn’t want to and I said no, but they convinced me it was the best way. They promised they would keep Saeran safe, that they would get him away from my mother and he would be safe.  I still wouldn’t be able to see him or contact him, but at least he would be safe. I didn’t really have any other options to keep him safe, so I took it.”

He was shaking now, so Yoosung reached over and took his hand in his own.

Seven took a rough breath and continued on, his voice taking on a hard edge of anger.  “I went with V and Rika went to collect Saeran. I never saw him again until today. I have seen pictures of him once since I left, but he looks so happy and healthy.  I need to find out how he ended up in this place, and I swear I will kill anyone involved in doing this to him.”

“We will figure it out Seven, when we get back, please let me help.  Even if it is just bringing you food if you are hungry. Maybe something happened when Rika died.  Maybe he was happy until then.”

“My name is Saeyoung, but I’m not sure I am ready to tell anyone else yet.  Can you still call me Seven for now?”

Yoosung nodded.  “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Seven didn’t say anything else for a long while, but also didn’t take his hand back from Yoosung.  Saeran didn’t stir in the back seat, but Sevens eyes kept checking on him. Yoosung was in shock at what he had been told about Seven’s past, but understood at least why they had kept it a secret even from the RFA.  He squeezed Sevens fingers tighter, not wanting to let go of him, listing to the sounds of the car and the forest beyond.

“Hey Seven,  are we almost to the hospital?  My head is feeling a little dizzy.”

“Um, maybe about another half hour.  We should be back on a main road soon.  I will get you there as soon as I can.” The car noticeable sped up and soon the trees thinned and the roads became bigger and better lit.  Seven didn’t slow down, speeding between the few cars they saw on the road. 

Soon they reached the hospital and didn’t even make it in before they saw Jumin, dressed in a slightly rumples suit.  “The helicopter is waiting over here. Luciel, do you need help carrying that person?”

Seven held Saeran tighter.  “No, let’s go. Come on Yoosung, leave the bags.”

They packed into the helicopter and strapped in.  Apparently Driver Kim knew how to fly helicopters as well, but it was nice to see a familiar face.  They were in the air in no time and flying over the twinkling lights of cities. In no time they were landing.  Yoosung helped Seven get Saeran out, but then Seven took him back, not wanting any more help carrying him. 

Jumin went with them into the hospital and directed the front desk to send them to his private rooms and send his doctor to see them immediately.  Without batting an eye, they all followed Jumin’s orders. Jumin sat in the room with Yoosung, while Seven remained with Saeran. Yoosung was grateful that Jumin still hadn’t asked any questions about their mission.

Yoosung had just changed out of his bloody clothes and into a hospital gown when his phone began ringing.  He saw MinJi’s name lighting up the screen and rushed to answer. He answered it as he stepped out into the hall for a bit of privacy.

“MinJi!  Hi! This is the voice I most wanted to hear!”

“I just wanted to check on you.  I know it’s a long drive home, but I hope you two are taking breaks.  Your voice sounds a little off, are you sure you are okay?”

“Hmm?  I don’t sound too well?  Oh…I’m just tired. I will tell you everything tomorrow.”

A  nurse walked by, heading into his room when they noticed his standing off to the side.  “The doctor will be here shortly. We need to get your vitals.” Yoosung covered his phone, hoping MinJi wouldn’t hear.

“O-okay, I will be right in.”  Uncovering the phone he sighed.  “I have to go now MinJi, we were just taking a break but need to leave now.  Please don’t worry, I will see you at the party tomorrow. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yoosung was not looking forward to telling MinJi the reason he was wearing a bandage covering half of his face.  He was just trying to protect her, but he knew she would be upset with him for lying to her. If he were in her place he would be mad as well.  He looked at his reflection and tried to arrange his hair around the bandage to cover as much of it as possible.

Jumin had managed to convince the doctors that it would be okay if he went to the party for just a little bit before his surgery on his eye.  He was not allowed to eat or drink anything and was not allowed to dance or any sudden movements, but he would get to see MinJi. 

He dressed in his nicest blue button up shirt, careful not to bump his eye, and tucked it in and slid the suspenders over his shoulders.  Jumin had to help his tie the bowtie after insisting he couldn’t use the clip-on one he had. Luckily Jumin was able to find him a yellow one similar to what he already had.  Slipping on his shoes, he was ready to go.

Seven was not going to the party, not wanting to leave his brothers side.  Yoosung had not been allowed to leave his room before now, so he took the opportunity to check on Seven.  He lightly knocked on the open door and peeked his head in. Seven was asleep in a chair pulled up next to the hospital bed where Saeran was strapped down.  Saeran’s head thrashed in his sleep as he let out little whimpers. Seven didn’t stir at the motion. Yoosung grabbed an extra blanket from the side table and draped it over Sevens back, and removed his now smudged glasses from his face and placed them on the bed next to him.  He left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb either of the brothers.

Jumin was waiting for him in the hallway, dressed in a black suit and red tie and shiny black shoes.  He led them to the elevator and pressed the button in silence. Yoosung, however, was tired of silence.

“Jumin, how has Elizabeth the 3 rd been handling having another kitten in the house?  Have you figured out what you are going to do with the other kitten? ”  He asked awkwardly, tired of the quiet all around him for the last few days.

Jumin seemed to be startled out if his thoughts.  He has been very patient with how little information they have given him.  “Oh, she didn’t like having another cat in her home. I have found someone to foster the kitten in the meantime.  I will tell you more about it later, but stop asking questions about it since it is part of a surprise.”

Yoosung quirked his eyebrow up at him.  “A surprise for me?”

“Yes, now stop asking questions, I have already arranged it with MinJi and you don’t want to ruin how hard she has worked on the surprise.”  He didn’t even bother phrasing it as a question, knowing Yoosung would do anything for MinJi, including letting hints about a surprise go.

Driver Kim greeted them at the door, directing them to the back of the waiting limo.  They must have been really close to the party, because the car stopped minutes later. Yoosung didn’t wait for Driver Kim to get the door for them, and climbed out of the car in a rush.  He stood up too fast and was instantly dizzy, reaching out to balance himself on the car.

“I promised the doctor you wouldn’t do things like this Yoosung.  You need to be careful or I will take you back to the hospital now.”  There was an edge of worry to his voice.

Yoosung regained his balance and righted himself slowly.  “Sorry Jumin. I was just excited. I’m not used to having to worry about these things.  Can we go in now?”

“Yes, we shouldn’t keep MinJi waiting.”

They met Jaehee at the door and she forgot the other guests around her and began worrying over Yoosung. 

“Yoosung!  You told MinJi you were fine,”  she began scolding, “this certainly doesn’t look fine!” 

“S-sorry Jaehee, I just didn’t want anyone to worry.  I really am fine, or the doctors wouldn’t have let me come.”

“Is Luciel not coming to the party?  He has been quiet since you left.”

“Um..no, he isn’t coming.  And before you start worrying, he isn’t hurt or anything.  He just had other things he needed to take care of.”

Jaehee looked dubiously at him then to Jumin for confirmation.  Jumin nodded, then strode past her into the party.

“Wait, Mr. Han, you need your RFA badge!” 

She huffed when he didn’t stop or turn around.  “Yoosung, here is your badge. Please take this one to Mr. Han.”  She went back to welcoming the guests even before he took the lanyard.

He slipped the lanyard over his head, avoiding his eye, then walked through the doors.  There were far more guest than he would have expected given the short notice of the party.  MinJi was a natural at coordinating the guests! Now he just needed to find her in this crowd.

Yoosung looked through the crowd, but didn’t see her.  He only had her profile picture in the messenger to go off of, and her version of the messenger didn’t have access to share pictures.  He would find her though, he just needed to get a little higher so he could see better.

Without another thought, he climbed up the stairs to the stage.  The assistant there handed him the mic, assuming he was there to welcome everyone.  He realized where he was and turned bright red at what he had walked in to.

“U-um, welcome to the RFA fundraising party.  This association was created by cousin Rika who wanted to help as many people as she could.  She had this magic about her that always made people happy and always used it to help. I looked up to her and always hoped I would have a magic like hers.  This is the first party we have hosted since her death, but it is important to me to continue her legacy of helping people. So thank you all for coming and supporting that legacy.”

There was applause from the crowd as he paused to look around for MinJi again.  He saw a woman standing next to Zen that looked familiar. She had long brown hair and was wearing a beautiful red dress.  Her hair had fallen in her eyes, but he could feel her gaze on him. She tucked her hair back behind her ear and their eyes locked.

“Please also give a round of applause to the other members of the RFA.  They are standing in the corner over there. They have all worked tirelessly to put on this party today.  You might have already met and spoken with our party coordinator - She is the cute lady over there.”

The crowd chuckled as he pointed her out.

“When Rika passed away, I was lost without her love and kindness guiding me, so when I found a different kind of love and kindness, I considered it the same as what I had before.  Thankfully, with the help of the RFA, I was able to realize how special this person is. That I should never compare this love to anything else. And I realized how wonderful that is and how lucky I am.”

Zen and Jaehee were whispering harshly to each other behind MinJi, but he continued on.  This may not be the best place for his confession, but he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt.

“Because of that love and support, I wasn’t afraid to get hurt if it was for her.  So…don’t look so worried about my eye, MinJi. I was glad to be able to protect you.  I’ll always work to be a better man for you, so you won’t regret being with me.”

His eyes never left MinJi.  She blushed and hugged her arms around herself as she smiled up at him.

“Uh…I have to go now, but thank you all again for coming and for your contributions and for sharing in the love and values of the RFA.  MinJi, please stay right there. I will be there soon.”

Even though he wasn’t supposed to move fast, he raced from the stage, heading in MinJi’s direction.  He couldn’t wait to be able to actually see her and touch her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her so much, his love was nearly exploding from him.  He finally reached her, but didn’t stop until he could feel the heat from her skin and feel her breath on his face.

“MinJi, I’m so glad you are safe!”

Before he could continue, Zen interrupted.  “Uh, Yoosung, aren’t you standing a little close?”  He was almost panicking about how close they were, but Yoosung didn't care if it was proper.

Yoosung ignored him and closed the last of the distance between them.  He softly swept her bangs out of her eyes again and tucked them behind her ear and  wrapped MinJi in his arms. “I Couldn’t wait to meet you.” He said quietly, his breath brushing her ear.  She hugged him tightly to her, arms looped around his neck. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

MinJi nodded without hesitation and didn’t even give him the chance to kiss her.  She surged forward until their lips met in a chaste kiss, her arms tightening around his neck.  They stayed like that for a moment, the world did not exist beyond the two of them, until Zen’s shock finally broke through their bubble.  MinJi giggled, and Yoosung started laughing too. 

“I love you MinJi, you will officially be my girlfriend right?”

“I love you too, and I thought we had already worked that out.  Of course I will.”

Yoosung smiled in relief and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her closer.

She looked at him more seriously this time.  “I swear that if you lie to me about being hurt again, I will hurt you myself.  I love you and I am allowed to worry about you and I don’t like being lied to. I could have been with you at the hospital!”

“I-I’m really sorry MinJi, I just didn’t want you to worry about me when you already had so many other things to worry about.”

“That’s stupid, clearly you are more important than planning a party, and I don’t care how important you think that party is!  You will always come first!”

“O-okay.  I’m sorry, I want to do my best for you.”

Her gaze softened as she kissed him again.  “You already are the best Yoosung.” 

Slow music has started and she took his hand and began leading him to the dance floor.  He was about to say something, but before he could, Jumin stepped in. “The doctor said he can’t dance.  He has been getting too dizzy and we don’t want him to lose his balance and hurt his eye more than it already is.”

“Yoosung, what are you even doing here if you are not feeling up to it!”  She admonished him.

Yoosung blushed again and glared at Jumin.  “I just wanted to see you! Maybe we can just sit together instead?”

“Of course we can sit together!  In the back seat of Jumin’s car on the way back to the hospital.”

Yoosung groaned, but took her hand and followed Jumin to the door.  Jumin and MinJi apparently had the same Idea for now he would spend his evening.  He leaned close and whispered again. “Can I at least have more kisses in the car?”

MinJi giggled and nodded.

Jumin saw them to the car and instructed Driver Kim to take them back to the hospital, then returned to the party, leaving them alone in the back of the limo.  Driver Kim smiled knowingly at them and raised the partition. Yoosung blushed again.

MinJi had blushed as well, but didn’t let her embarrassment stop her.  She slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Yoosung smiled brightly and slipped his arm around her shoulder.  They sat like that for several minutes, happy to be able to touch the other.

As they neared the hospital, Yoosung used all of his courage to lift her chin and kiss her.  Her lips were soft and slightly slippery with her lip gloss. He was surprised when he felt her tongue on the seam of his lips.  He had read about kissing to great extent, but today had been his first experience. He parted his lips, hoping that was the right thing to do.  Her tongue traced over each lip and then began coaxing his tongue to join hers in exploration. He followed her lead, but before they could explore further, the car came to a stop at the hospital.

The pair jolted apart, both bright red as Driver Kim opened the door for them.  They untangled themselves and climbed from the car. “Um, thanks for the ride Driver Kim.”

Yoosung took MinJi’s hand and lead her back to his room.  She sat with him as the nurses came and left as they began preparing him for surgery, leaving only when they needed him to change.  When the doctor was ready for surgery, the nurses came in and wheeled him out of the room.

MinJi pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he left the room.  “I promise I will be here when you get back.”

Yoosung smiled at her.  “Thank you, MinJi. Seven is across the hall if you want to visit him.  He would probably really like to meet you too.”

MinJi nodded and waved as he disappeared down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

MinJi stared at the closed door across the hallway for several minutes before gathering up the courage to knock softly.  There was a soft rustling sound behind the door, but no one immediately answered. She was about to turn around and return to Yoosung’s room when the door cracked open and a sleepy Seven eyed her blankly, hair sticking up in all directions and glasses askew.

“Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.  I can come back later.” MinJi started to back away when he didn’t answer.

Seven took off his glasses and brought the sleeve of his sweatshirt up to wipe at his eyes, rubbing the sleep away.  He glanced through the open door to Yoosung’s room and back to MinJi. “Oh, you must be MinJi. Where is Yoosung? I can’t imagine he would let you out of his sight just as he finally got to meet you.”  His smirk was forced and tired and didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, you are probably right,” she chuckled.  “They just took him into surgery for his eye, so he didn’t really have a choice.  I haven’t seen you leave the room since I got here, can I get you some food or something?  Maybe a PhD Pepper?”

He glanced back into the room before slipping out and closing the door behind him as softly as he could.  “I could probably use a walk anyway. Want to see what they have at the cafeteria?” He ran his fingers through his messy red hair and tried to straighten himself.

MinJi nodded and smiled shyly at him.  She allowed herself to be led down the hall, following the signs on the wall for the cafeteria.  The halls were mostly deserted due to the hour and they only passed a few nurses making their rounds.  Once they reached the cafeteria, there was only a man sitting by the register reading, who didn’t even look up as they walked in.

Seven immediately grabbed two PhD Peppers and a premade ham sandwich from the refrigerated section.  “Are you hungry? Did you manage to get anything to eat at the party?”

“No, not really.  I was greeting guests before I found out about Yoosung’s injury.  Then I found out that he was really only there because Jumin promised the doctor that he wouldn’t move around a lot.  Needless to say, I made him come right back to the hospital.” She grabbed a can of PhD Pepper of her own and a turkey sandwich.

Seven chuckled, his grin reaching his eyes this time. “I’m sure he wasn’t too happy to have to come back here so soon.”

MinJi grinned and blushed, “Maybe, but I think I made it worth missing the party.”

“Oh ho!  Cutie Yoosung getting rewarded for his bravery!”

MinJi laughed at the over dramatic response, closer to the Seven she knew from the messenger.  “Maybe, but he really shouldn’t have been at the party in the first place!” Her voice sobered up, “On that topic, next time you two are out being heroes, I expect to be notified if something happens.”

“Yeah, okay.   I will make sure not to put Yoosung in a dangerous situation like that again.”

“That’s not what I meant.  Yoosung can make his own choices about what he wants to help with, but please just let me know if anything happens to either of you.  No matter what you or Yoosung might think, nothing I am working on is ever going to be more important than my friends.”

Seven turned away at the guilt he felt and paid for their food before MinJi could argue.  He led them to a table in the furthest corner with a window view of the street below. MinJi opened her sandwich and bit into it and grimaced.  “Eww, it’s stale! I guess they have been sitting there for a while!”

Seven made a face as he bit into his own sandwich and the two giggled as they set the sandwiches aside.  “I guess its PhD Pepper for dinner!” They both opened their soda, and clinked the cans together making toasts to Yoosung.

Thinking once again of Yoosung in surgery, MinJi frowned worriedly.  “I’m not sure I could eat right now anyway. Maybe once Yoosung is out of surgery, we can celebrate with something tastier than stale sandwiches.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” 

They sat there for some time, finishing their drinks and joking halfheartedly.  Seven stood and slipped the unopened can of soda into his pocket for later. They headed back to their hospital rooms and MinJi made to return to Yoosung’s room when Seven stopped her. 

“Um, I have someone I want you to meet, and then if you want I can tell you about what happened.  I don’t want Yoosung to have to keep secrets from you.”

MinJi nodded and followed him back to the other room.  When he opened the door, he let her enter first, then closed it behind them.  She saw a person with pale hair asleep on the bed, illuminated by the streetlights shining through the crack in the curtain.  She turned to look at Seven but stayed silent, giving him time to gather his thoughts.

Seven moved closer to the bed and touched the boys cheek with a sad expression on his face.  “MinJi, this is my brother Saeran. You might not be able to see it now, but we are twins. I haven’t seen him since we were little, but Yoosung and I found him at the Mint Eye hideout.”

MinJi stepped forward and bowed briefly.  “I look forward to meeting you when you wake up Saeran.”

Seven was chewing his lip as he offered her a chair in the room.  She accepted and settled in to hear what he needed to tell her.

There was an uncertainty that crept into his voice.  “Um, you might not feel that way when I tell you about our mission.  Saeran and I were separated as children. V got me a job as an agent, but it was too dangerous to have any family that someone could us against me, so Rika promised they would make sure Saeran was taken care of and happy.  I just wanted him to have a chance at a life, so I agreed to take the job and not to see him again.” 

He curled his legs into the chair and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. “I just wanted him to be happy.”  He looked into her eyes, pleading her to understand and not to blame him.

“I’m sure once he is awake, he will understand that when you explain it.”  She scooted her chair closer and began to rub his back in soothing circles.

He gave a soured huff of a laugh. “He didn’t seem to believe me the last time he was awake, but I will keep trying.”

He was quiet for a moment before he continued.  “Yoosung and I arrived at Mint Eye and infiltrated the base.  There was hardly anyone around, so we didn’t have any trouble getting in.  We found the hackers computer and were planning on downloading the information from it and putting a virus on the computer to destroy it.  Then we met the hacker in person and I was too shocked to do anything about it. That’s why Yoosung got hurt, because my emotions took over and I wasn’t good enough to protect him.”

He sobbed into his knees.  “The hacker is my brother. He is also the one that hurt Yoosung.  I’m so sorry I let him get hurt!”

MinJi briefly stiffed at the mention of Saeran being the one who hurt Yoosung, but focused on comforting Seven.  “It’s okay Seven, Yoosung wanted to help. He knew there would be danger, but he wanted to make sure you were safe too.  Once your brother is awake we can find out why he did those things.”

“Saeyoung.”

MinJi looked at him with confusion. “Saeyoung?”

Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears, “Yeah, that’s my name.  I will tell the rest of the RFA too, I need to tell them about what happened anyway.”

Putting her arms around him, she pulled him into a hug.  “Okay. Saeyoung. Thank you for telling me.”

A knock at the door drew both of their attention.  A nurse poked her head in the room. “Oh, there you are!  I was looking all over for you! Yoosung’s surgery is over.  He is still asleep, but is back in his room.”

“Thank you for letting me know.  I will be right there.”

The nurse ducked out of the room and MinJi hugged Saeyoung again.  “Are you going to be okay? I can watch your brother if you want to go check on Yoosung.”

Saeyoung nodded and left the room.  She watched the unmoving form in the bed.  “Saeran, I know you hurt Yoosung, but I forgive you.   Your brother loves you so much and we are all going to help you get better.  If it is okay, I will come to visit you again when you are awake.”

Moments later, Saeyoung returned to the room, eyes still red from crying.  “You should go see him now. They said he should wake up soon, but he can’t leave the bed until tomorrow.”

“Thanks Saeyoung.  I will go see him now.  Maybe we can go out tomorrow morning to get celebration donuts once he is awake?”

“Yeah.  Go be there for when he wakes up though.  He will want to see you.”

MinJi nodded and left the room with a glance back at Saeyoung.  She returned to Yoosung’s room to see his head wrapped thickly in bandages.  She pulled a chair close to the bed so she could hold his hand and laid her head down, wanting the warmth of him near.  Her eyes drifted closed as she waited and she fell asleep

-

She hummed as she awoke to a hand stroking her hair.  Nuzzling closer to the hand still in her grasp. The events of the night came back to MinJi as she jolted up.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to fall asleep on you.”

Yoosung grinned brightly, crinkling the unwrapped eye in happiness.  “Mmm…no need to apologize. Thank you for staying here with me.” His voice still sounded sleepy.  He began to scoot over in his bed slowly, making room for another person.

MinJi gasped, “Yoosung!  Stop moving! You are going to hurt yourself.” 

“No, there is room for us both.  Come snuggle with me and we can both go back to sleep.” There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he asked, but he wanted her as close as he could have her.

She chewed on her lip before deciding to crawl in with him, careful not to bump him.  Her face resting on his shoulder as he settled back into the bed. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and nuzzled into his warmth once again, enjoying the scent of him underneath the sterile smell of the hospital.

-

MinJi woke again hours later to hushed voices in the room.  Saeyoung was sitting in a nearby chair and seemed to have gotten some sleep at some point.  He looked less tired and in better spirits this morning. She didn’t want to interrupt and she was perfectly happy where she was, so she snuggled closer to Yoosung.  Yoosung chuckled and held her tighter to him.

Saeyoung smiled softly at the pair with only a hint of sadness in his eyes.  “I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep MinJi. I just peeked my head in to check on Yoosung and he was awake.”

“It’s okay Saeyoung.  I should probably get up anyway.”  MinJi sat up, stretching with a yawn.

Yoosung blinked at her use of the name and looked wide eyed to Saeyoung and Saeyoung shrugged in return and began to leave the room.

“Where are you going Saeyoung?  We need to get celebration donuts!”

Saeyoung chuckled and turned back into the room.  “Yeah, okay.”

Yoosung was happy to see his girlfriend and his best friend getting along, and was happy to see his best friend actually smiling today.  MinJi climbed out of the bed and pulled a band off of her wrist and twisted her knotted hair into a messy bun. She still had on her dress from the evening before and her makeup was a little smeared, but she still looked beautiful to him.  She leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss. He blushed, glancing at Saeyoung to see that he had turned away to give them privacy.

MinJi happily left the room with Saeyoung and looped her arm through his. She turned back to Yoosung with a wink.  “We will be right back with donuts Yoosung! Trust us, you don’t want the cafeteria food!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yoosung grabbed his phone from the side table only to find that it was turned off, maybe it had died before someone plugged it up for him.  He pressed the power button and watched the screen come to life as the phone started up, vibrating with notifications when the home screen loaded.  Groaning to himself, he opened the messenger app. There was a chatroom started last night by Jumin, wishing him luck with his surgery, the rest of the RFA had joined in with well wishes when they signed on after the party.  There were still more messages on his phone in his texts. He sighed when he saw the majority of the text messages were from his mom along with missed calls. Jumin must have told her that he was in the hospital.

**Mom** :  Yoosung, your friend Jumin told me you were in the hospital, but that you were okay.  Please call me when you can.

**Mom** :  It has been 4 hours since I texted and you aren’t answering my calls either.  I’m trying not to panic, but I need to hear your voice to make sure you are okay.

**Mom** :  Jumin is sending a car to pick us up.  I’m sure you are just sleeping, but we are very worried about you.  Please text or call when you can. We will be at the hospital as soon as we can.

Muttering to himself he tapped out a response to his mom, hopefully it would help her calm down.

**Yoosung** :  I am in the hospital, but I am fine.  I was asleep last night and my phone died so I didn’t know you had texted or called.

**Yoosung** :  You don’t have to come to the hospital.  I am really fine. 

**Mom** :  Thank goodness Yoosung, I was so worried.  I’m going to call you.

As soon as the message flashed across his screen, the phone was already ringing.  He answered and held the phone up to the ear furthest from his eye injury. “Hi Mom.  I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Yoosung, it is so good to hear your voice.  We are on the way to the hospital so we will see you soon.  Your sister is with me. She says hi. Your father had to work, but he sends his love”

“Tell her I said hi.  I guess I will see you soon then, but you really didn’t have to go through the trouble of coming here, you aren’t fully recovered yet.  I could have come to visit you after I am out of the hospital to prove I’m fine.”

“Yoosung Kim!  You are my son and I am allowed to worry about you!  Especially if you are in the hospital! I am going to hold you to a visit though.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.  And sorry I made you worry all night.”

“It’s okay sweetie, we will see you soon.  I am glad you are doing okay. Do you want us to bring you any food?”

Yoosung flushed at the memory of MinJi kissing him before leaving with Saeyoung to get them all celebration donuts.  “U-um, no. I, uh, have a friend getting me some food.”

“Okay, we will be there in about half an hour.  We all love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone went quiet when his mom hung up.  He was definitely going to tell them that MinJi was his girlfriend, but it seemed like something he shouldn’t spring on his mom over the phone after she was so worried.  Yoosung stared at his phone a while longer, wondering when MinJi and Saeyoung would be back. As if on cue, his phone buzzed again with a text.

**MinJi** :  We ran into Jumin in the lobby.  He had a change of clothes for me, so I am changing out of this dress and then donuts!

**MinJi** :  Didn’t want you to worry.

**MinJi** :  Love you!  <3 <3 <3

With a blush, he bit his lower lip as he responded. 

**Yoosung** :  Thanks.  I’m glad you can change and be more comfortable.  I will have to thank Jumin for doing so much!

**Yoosung** :  I love you too!  I can’t wait to see you again!

**Yoosung** :  Oh, and I don’t want you to worry, but my mom and sister are coming to the hospital.

**Yoosung** :  You don’t have to meet them yet if you don’t want to.

**MinJi** :  Oh, thanks for the heads up!  Should we get more donuts?

**MinJi** :  Of course I want to meet them! 

**Yoosung** :  Ok.  That would be nice.  Thank you! <3

Yoosung smiled as he leaned back into the pillows, setting his phone aside.  He was so happy he had MinJi in his life now. He wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself, but he was also happy she and Saeyoung were getting along.  Saeyoung’s mood seemed to be lighter today, and it seemed like he had told MinJi about what happened. His thoughts turned to all the fun things he would take MinJi out to do once he was better.  They would, of course, hang out with Saeyoung too! His eyes got heavy and drifted closed as he fell back asleep with a content smile on his face.

-

Yoosung was still asleep when his parents arrived, and they did their best not to wake him.  He slowly cracked his eyes open at the hushed whispers in the room, then sat up too quickly when he saw them.  His head spun a little, but he tried not to let it show.

His mom was instantly at his side with a steadying hand on his shoulder.  “Easy Yoosung. The nurse told us you shouldn’t move around too quickly after your eye surgery and on the painkillers.”

Yoosung rubbed at his sleepy eyes.  “Sorry, I was just surprised to see you, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

His mom kissed him on the head and took her seat.  “So, are you going to tell us what happened?”

“U-um, it was really nothing,  I tripped and fell on a rock.”

Yoosung’s sister, Hae,  started giggling. “Were you playing Pocket Monster again?”

Yoosung rolled his good eye and went along with it.  “….Maybe.”

Her giggles escalated to laughing.  “You really need to pay attention to where you are walking.  For all you know you missed meeting the girl of your dreams with your nose stuck in a game.”

Yoosung stuck his tongue out at her, trying to hide his blush.  “I really don’t think I did.”

His sister of course picked up on his blushing.  “Oh ho, I see how it is. So there is already a girl you like then!”

His blush deepened as he hid his face in his hands.  “Haeee, I’m hurt, you aren’t supposed to pick on me!”

“Uh huh, I’m pretty sure it is my job to always pick on you!”

There was a giggle from the doorway all heads turned to the sound.  “Sorry to interrupt. I do have celebration donuts though!” MinJi held the box of donuts over her head in triumph.  She winked at Yoosung as she sat them on the table and then perched on the side of the bed.

Hae barely missed a beat.  “So you must be who my brother has a crush on then.”

MinJi acted surprised at the accusation.  “Yoosung, you have a crush on me?!”

Yoosung plopped back down on the pillow, wincing slightly as he whined.  “MinJiii, not you too!”

MinJi chuckled.  “Well I would hope he has a crush on me since we are dating after all.”  She said matter-of-factly as she opened the box and grabbed a blue donut with a shooting star on it.  “I picked this one out for you. Celebration for catching the legendary Pocket Monster, even if it cost you your eye.” She smirked as she went along with the story she heard him agree to while she was in the hallway.

MinJi had changed into a pair of jeans and an oversized blue sweater.  Her hair was still in a messy bun, but she had also pinned her bangs out of her face and washed off her makeup.  She was beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but seeing her in more comfortable clothed felt more intimate, more like herself. 

He sat up and took the donut from her and kissed her cheek, forgetting his family was in the room watching them.  “Thank you! Where did Saeyoung go?”

“He went to check on his brother.  He will be back shortly.” MinJi offered donuts to Mrs. Kim and Hae, both taking one.

Yoosung nodded and bit into his donut.  “Mmmm, so good!”

He was suddenly aware of the eyes on him.  “O-oh, uh…everyone, this is MinJi, my g-girlfriend.”  He would have to get used to calling her his girlfriend!

MinJi stood and bowed politely.  “Hello Mrs. Kim. It is nice to meet you.”  She smiled at girl still eying her up .

Hae boldly held her hand out to MinJi.  “I’m Hae, Yoosung’s sister.”

MinJi took the offered hand and shook it.  “Hello Hae. It is nice to meet you as well.  I’m glad you were all able to visit him, I’m sure he didn’t let you know he was hurt either.”  A slight frown marred her expression before her smile returned. 

There was a light knock at the open door.  “Wow, Cutie Yoosung is so popular today! I will come back later to visit!”  Saeyoung walked across the room and snatched a donut in each hand and danced his way out of the room.  “But I am taking prisoners!”

Hae giggled again as her eyes followed Saeyoung.  “I’m guessing he’s a friend. Popular indeed! Who knew that my geeky brother would ever be popular.”

MinJi sat back on the corner of the bed and Yoosung shyly laced their fingers together.  They all chatted and teased Yoosung until his mom started to look pale and tired. “Mom, you look like you need to rest.  You can stay at my dorm room if you want to. I have to stay here for the rest of the day anyway.”

Hae stood and reached out a hand to help their mom up.  “You are looking tired Mom, let’s go so you can rest. Besides, I want to snoop through Yoosung’s room!”

His mind raced to things she might find and blushed.  “H-hae!”

Mrs. Kim accepted the assistance and gathered her belongings as she smiled at her children bickering.  “Don’t worry Yoosung, she won’t snoop. Jumin got us a room at a nearby hotel as well. We really must have him over to thank him sometime.  You are very lucky to have such good friends.”

They said their goodbyes and Mrs. Kim kissed Yoosung on the head again and surprised MinJi with a hug.  As they walked through the door, she turned back to Yoosung, “You still owe me a visit, Yoosung. Bring MinJi with you.  Your father will want to meet her too.”

“Oh, yeah.  Okay. I will.”

“Good!  We will visit again tomorrow before we head home.”

Once they had left, MinJi crawled back into to the bed with him and curled into his side.  “So, what secrets do you have in your room that you don’t want your sister to find?”

Yoosung’s blush returned in full force.  “Um, just stuff…”

MinJi purred into his ear, “Are you trying to tell me that my Yoosung has naughty secrets in his room?  I can’t wait to find out what!”

A moan slipped from his lips at the change in her voice.  When he realized what he had done, his hands slapped over his mouth.  “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay Yoosung.  I liked it.”

He met her eyes and noticed the slight flush on her face.  “You did?” He almost squeaked.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.  Their lips met, softly at first, still shy and new, but the soft brushes became more urgent as tongues twined and hands gently explored.  Yoosung gathered the courage to slide his hand under the hem of her sweater, fingers lightly brushing her lower back. MinJi let out a gasp at the sensation which encouraged him to continue his exploration of her bare back.

Yoosung tried to ignore the growing throbbing in his head for more pleasurable things, but couldn’t block it out completely.  With a sigh, he pulled away. “I think I need some more pain medicine now.”

MinJi kissed his cheek and started to get up.  “Let me go find a nurse for you.”

Yoosung nodded and laid down, snuggling into the pillows.

MinJi returned moments later with a nurse he hadn’t seen before, there must have been a shift change, but she had the pain medicine in a little paper cup and a glass of water for him all the same.  He took the medicine and thanked the nurse before she left. MinJi closed the door to the room and closed the curtains before sliding into the bed next to him. She sat high on the bed and Yoosung moved to lay his head in her lap.  She ran her fingers through his hair as the medicine kicked in and his eyes grew heavy again. 

“Sleep well Yoosung,” MinJi whispered before he was completely asleep.

-

MinJi grabbed her phone and opened the messenger to see if anyone was on.  It looked like Saeyoung was on and was telling everyone the short version of what happened and about his brother and even his real name.  She read through the chat, then opened a private message to him.

**MinJi** :  I know this isn’t easy for you to tell everyone.  Yoosung is asleep on my lap, so if you need a hug you have to come to me.

**MinJi** :  But seriously.  Come here so I can hug you.

The door opened slightly as a red mess of curls peeked in.  His eyes met hers and he continued into the room. Without stopping he went directly into her open arms, careful not to disturb Yoosung.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders at the awkward angle and stroked his hair as he calmed down. “Thanks MinJi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You might have noticed the chapter count went up. I clearly cannot stick to an outline!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yoosung awoke in the room alone and slightly disoriented from medicine.  MinJi had been there when he fell asleep, but the rumpled sheets seemed to be the only sign that she had been in the bed next to him.  He looked around the room a little frantically and spotted a folded note with his name on the table next to a glass of water. He took a big drink of the water, wondering at how dehydrated he felt in the dry hospital air, then took the note and opened it gently.

_ Yoosung, _

_ Jumin stopped by to let you know that your mom and sister arrived safely at their hotel.  I am going with him to get a few things ready for you when you get out of the hospital tomorrow morning.  It’s a surprise so don’t ask!  _

_ I promise I will be back soon!  <3 _

Her handwriting looped in some places and in others was scratchy and messy.  He studied the letter again, smiling at the heart she drew at the end. He folded it back neatly, and placed it back on the table with his other belongings.  He didn’t want her first note to him to accidentally get thrown away.

Yoosung looked around the room for something to do, but his phone was his only option, and he didn’t really have any games on it.  He really wanted to replace his hand-me-down flip phone with a smartphone, but as a student, he didn’t really have the spare money for it and he wouldn’t burden his parents with it when they already had medical bills of their own.  Deciding a change of scenery might be better than sitting here alone, Yoosung got out of bed carefully, thankful once again that they were letting him wear his own clothes instead of a hospital gown. 

He peeked out the door to make sure there were no nurses around to send him back to bed.  He found the hallway empty and left the room, trying not to be too jumpy about sneaking out of his room.  Saeran’s room was just across the hall, but he didn’t want to disturb either them. Yoosung continued down the hall, following signs for the cafeteria, maybe he could get a snack that tasted better than the jello cup left on his table.

Nearly tripping as he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, Yoosung spun around.

“Whoa!  Sorry Yoosung, I really wasn’t trying to scare you this time.”  Saeyoung reached out to balance Yoosung, gripping his shoulders to keep him from falling.

“Saeyoung!  I didn’t want to disturb your time with your brother.  Sorry about being so jumpy, I was afraid a nurse had caught me sneaking out of my room.”

Saeyoung chuckled as he teased him.  “So daring, it seems like you are becoming a regular bad boy, throwing all the rules out the window.  Does MinJi have a secret thing for bad boys?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Yoosung laughed.  “I don’t think I could be that kind of person even if I wanted to.”

Saeyoung ruffled his hair.  “Yeah, I don’t think you would make a very good bad boy.  Where are you headed?”

Yoosung blushed slightly at the playful gesture and turned to begin walking again to hide his face.  “To the cafeteria. I was bored and hoping they had something better than jello.”

Saeyoung looped his arm through Yoosung’s as he walked beside him causing Yoosung to blush a little more.  Saeyoung had always been tactile with him, so he didn’t understand why it felt different now. He continued walking, willing the redness on his cheeks to go away.

They made their way to the cafeteria arm in arm, but neither of them felt the need to say anything.  When they arrived, there were a few people milling around and sitting at the tables. Yoosung hadn’t even thought to look at the time, but he was suddenly very hungry.  His stomach grumbled in agreement as his eyes took in all the food stations.

“Sounds like your stomach has spoken, let’s get you some food!”  Saeyoung released his arm and went up to the hot food station and ordered them both burgers and fries.

Yoosung went to grab drinks for them both and returned to Saeyoung’s side.  When the burgers were ready they checked out, with Saeyoung insisting that he owed him before purchasing both meals.  They found a table in a slightly secluded area and Yoosung dug into his burger, moaning slightly at the flavor. It was the best burger he could ever remember eating, but that was probably just because he was so hungry.

He looked up to Saeyoung to thank him again for the food when he noticed a faint blush across Saeyoung’s cheeks.  Yoosung raised his eyebrow in question, but Saeyoung just shook his head and focused on his own burger. When Yoosung had chewed and swallowed his food, he tried again.  “Are you okay?”

Saeyoung nodded in response and continued eating.  Yoosung watched Saeyoung as he ate, absently eating his own fries from the tray.  Thinking a change of subject might help, he went with the first thing that popped into his mind.  “Hey, Saeyoung, thanks for being nice to MinJi when she was here. I was starting to think you didn’t like her.”

“What?!  Why would you think that?”

“Well, you stopped talking to her before we went after MintEye, and any time I mentioned her you got quiet.”

“I just had a lot on my mind then.”  The lie convincingly slipped past his lips without even a thought of telling Yoosung the truth, but Yoosung wasn’t buying it.  He may believe most of the pranks pulled on him, but he could see from his expression that it wasn’t the truth.

“I don’t think that’s it, but if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.  I’m just glad you are getting along again.”

Saeyoung didn’t meet his eyes and they finished their meal, both of them lost in their own thoughts.  Finally Yoosung broke the silence as they dumped their trash and headed back to their rooms, Saeyoung keeping his distance this time.  “Would it be okay if I visited your brother?”

Saeyoung looked surprised.  “Um, yeah, sure, of course.”

After another minute he continued.  “Why would you want to visit him? He hurt you.  And because of both of us you are in the hospital.”

Yoosung stopped suddenly and Saeyoung almost ran into him.  “Saeyoung, I don’t blame you or Saeran for this. I wanted to help and I did.  You brother means so much to you and I would never want you to have to feel like we can’t care about him too.”

Saeyoung’s eyes were a little red, but he buried his face in Yoosung’s shoulder before any tears fell, his arms wrapping around Yoosung tightly.  “I don’t deserve a friend like you, and I hope you will come to be friends with Saeran someday too.”

This time when they continued back to Saeran’s room, Yoosung looped his arm through Saeyoung’s.  They entered the room in silence, Saeran still in a tranquilized sleep to get him through some of the worst of the initial withdrawal from the drugs they found in his system.  Yoosung sat in one of the visitor chairs in the room with Saeyoung sitting next to him. Watching Saeran’s breathing seemed to calm Saeyoung down and he eventually fell asleep, slumping over on Yoosung’s shoulder.  Yoosung smiled at him and leaned in so that Saeyoung’s neck wasn’t at an odd angle.

Yoosung wasn’t tired at all, but he was comfortable and warm and felt his eyes getting heavy again.  He leaned his head over to rest on Saeyoung’s, breathing in the comforting scent of his friend, and fell asleep again.

-

MinJi returned to Yoosung’s room and finding it empty, she crossed the hall to check Saeran’s room.  Cracking open the door, she caught sight of them both asleep and snuggling in the chairs. She smiled softly at them and snapped a quick picture of the friends.  She grabbed a blanket from Yoosung’s room, then returned to wrap them both up, placing a gentle kiss on Yoosung’s hair and a soft pat to Saeyoung’s.

She returned to Yoosung’s room and crawled into his bed and pulled out her phone to see if there were any open chat rooms on the messenger.  No one was on, so she read back through the few chats she had missed while she was working with Jumin to get Yoosung’s surprise ready for him.  There was a short conversation between Jaehee and Zen about his upcoming musical and Jaehee had signed on later looking for Jumin and asking about Yoosung’s health.

She opened a new chatroom and sent them everything the nurse had told her earlier so that when they signed on they would see it..  The nurse said as long as everything looks good in the morning, they will put on a smaller bandage and discharge him. They had already scheduled him an appointment to get glasses to keep his eye from straining too much, and they were confident that his eye would recover most of the way with glasses to make up the difference.

Pulling a book out of her bag, MinJi cracked it open to the receipt folded inside as a bookmark and began to read.  It was a book that Jumin had mentioned and it surprisingly sounded interesting so she had grabbed a copy. It was about a magical cat, but Jumin had been convinced it was a book on black magic and had wanted to study it in case Elizabeth III ever showed signs of having magic.  She had not been able to read more than a few pages without worrying and setting it aside, but now with the calm surrounding them she was able to read without distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yoosung awoke with a start and blushed at the arms around him.  He felt like he had been sleeping the whole day. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time realizing that he must have slept in the chair next to Saeyoung the rest of the evening and all through the night.  He tried to extricate himself from the clinging arms without waking Saeyoung, but he was a light sleeper and was instantly awake, eyes darting around before landing on Yoosung.

Tucking his hair behind his ear and twisting the ends around his finger, Yoosung glanced away before gathering the courage to look Saeyoung.  “Good morning. I hope you slept okay since I took up all of your room to spread out.”

“Oh, yeah.  I slept fine.” and then so quietly Yoosung wasn’t sure he heard correctly, “The best in a long time.”

“I probably should go back to my room in case the nurses are looking for me.  I’m supposed to be discharged this morning. And you should get some more rest if you can...sorry for waking you up.”

With a sleepy curl of his lips, “Nonsense, God Seven doesn't need sleep to recharge!”

Yoosung giggled and bumped his shoulder into Saeyoungs.  “God Seven might not, but I think Saeyoung might.”

“Heh, maybe so.  It’s going to be boring around here without you and MinJi around.  Saeran will still be on the sedative for another day or two depending on his bloodwork.”

Standing up and straightening his rumpled clothes, Yoosung smiled back at him.  “Don’t worry, We will both text you so much that we will annoy you when we aren’t here.  But we will still visit you as often as we can!”

“You guys better not go off and forget about me!”

Yoosung was glad to see that Saeyoung was being playful this morning.  His mood seemed lighter than it had over the last few days. He would make sure Saeyoung’s mood didn’t darken, he wasn’t really good at a lot of things, but he would be there for his friend anytime he needed him, even if it was just to cheer him up.

Smirking as he opened the door to let himself out of the room, he turned back to Saeyoung.  “We could never forget you! I will stop by before we leave the hospital.”

“Yeah, see you later.”  Saeyoung waved him out the door.

Yoosung returned to his room to find MinJi asleep on his hospital bed with a book open next to her.  He placed the receipt lying next to it back in the book, then closed it and set it aside. He carefully sat on the bed next to her and brushed the bangs that had fallen out of their pins out of her face.  A soft smile curled on her lips, but she remained asleep. He watched her sleep for several minutes until there was a soft knock at the door before it opened and the nurse walked in.

“Good Morning Yoosung.  Are you ready to change your bandage and get your paperwork started to get out of here?” She asked in a hushed tone after glancing past him at the sleeping girl.

“Yes, thank you.”  He whispered back.

Yoosung moved to the chair at the side of the room, hoping not to wake MinJi.  The nurse carefully unwound the bandage and removed the gauze covering his eye.  

“I need to take a look at your eye.  Please open it as wide as you can.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Yoosung opened his eye, wincing slightly.  The nurse pulled out a light and shined it into his eye.  He could she shapes and lights and colors, but no details from that eye.

“The stitches on your cheek will need to breathe, and your eye will be sore, so try not to use it if you can help it.  Rinse your eye every few hours with saline solution to keep it clean and in about a week, you need to see an optometrist for a pair of glasses.  We recommend you schedule Lasik surgery to regain some of your sight, but even with that, you will still likely need glasses.” She continued listing off care instructions for his eye and he listened intently.  “Now, I’m going to tape a piece of gauze over your eye to keep it clean while you are travelling, but please take it off and rinse your eye when you get home.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you.  I will be very careful with it.”

“Good, I don't want to see you back here because you didn't take care of it.  I’m going to get the doctor to sign your release form so go ahead and get dressed and gather your things.  Mr. Han already has a car waiting to take you home.”

Yoosung grabbed a change of clothes from his backpack and slipped into the bathroom to change.  When he returned to the room, MinJi was sitting up in the bed, stretching.

“O-oh,”  he blushed and the sliver of skin her stretch revealed, “sorry if i woke you!  The nurse says I can leave soon though.”

“You didn’t.  That's great news though!”  She hopped off the bed and began gathering both of their things, shoving them into his backpack.  “Here, let me gather everything up.”

With everything packed away, they both sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the nurse to return.  MinJi laid her head on Yoosung’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I really wanted to snuggle with you again last night, but Saeyoung needed me, and then I fell asleep there.”

“I don’t mind Yoosung, I know you care a lot about each other, and I would never want to get in the way of that.”

“Thank you, I think he is worried that I won’t want to spend time with him now that we are together.”

“I think you are right, but you can prove it to him, and maybe he won’t mind if I am there sometimes too.”

“I love you MinJi, thank you for understanding.”

MinJi blushed and snuggled in closer.  “Love you too.”

“Hey MinJi, I know we haven’t known each other in person for long, but would it be okay if you stayed with me?  It’s okay if you don't want to, or if it’s too soon.”

“Okay.”

“R-really?!”

MinJi giggled.  “Of course.”

“Maybe we can order fried chicken from Cherry Chicken and watch movies all day.”

“Sounds like a date!”

“A Date?!”

“Yeah, our first real date, but we can go on more when you feel better.”

“O-okay.  A date it is.”  Yoosung’s cheeks flushed at the thought.

The nurse returned and let them know they could leave and handed Yoosung a list with all the instructions she had mentioned earlier.  They stopped by Saeran’s room before they left and promised again that they would text and visit. Waiting in the pickup loop when they exited the hospital was Driver Kim waiting to open the door for them.  When they crawled into the limo, Yoosung found his mom and sister already in the car.

“Oh, hi mom.  Did you get plenty of rest yesterday?  You look like you feel better.”

“Yes, I was much more worn out from the trip than I realized.  We wanted to visit again before we left, but Jumin told us you would be on your way to your dorm before we got here.”

Hae had puffy eyes and was nursing a tall cup of coffee.  “They sure are kicking you out early enough.”

Yoosung stuck his tongue out at her.  “I didn’t really want to stay longer. I really am fine.”

“Yeah, as fine as a weirdo like you can be.  Maybe they realized there was nothing else they could do for you.”

“That’s enough you two.”  Their mom cut in, rolling her eyes at the pair.  “We will be heading home once we drop you off at your dorm, so at least pretend to get along until then.”

MinJi chatted with Mrs. Kim while Yoosung and Hae continued to make faces at each other.  When they reached the dorm room, they bid each other farewell with a promise to visit soon.  

When the door to the limo closed and the car drove away, Yoosung led MinJi to the stairs, leaning on her to keep from stumbling when he misjudged the step.  They made it to his room and he opened the door and invited her in. There was a small couch and TV and kitchen area filling half the room and on the other was his bed and computer.  There was some trash and clothes thrown around, but she didn’t mind the mess.

“Um, I should probably take a shower and rinse my eye out.  Sorry to make you wait.”

“Well, I should probably run home while you are doing that and get a shower and a change of clothes myself.  How about I grab the chicken on the way back for lunch? Do you need help with your eye before I leave?”

“No, I can handle it.  Do you need me to call a cab?”

“Nope, i don't have far to go, I can just walk.”

-

MinJi walked the short distance to her new apartment Jumin had offered her as part of her new job with C&R.  This was part of the surprise for Yoosung and she didn’t want to spoil his date plans, so she would tell him about it tomorrow.  She had planned to bring him here when he got out of the hospital since it was ground level and there were no stairs, but he was so determined for her to stay with him she couldn’t say no.  Tomorrow they could pack up a few of his things and bring them over, and he could finally meet his new kitten. She still had a few weeks before she actually started her new job, and wanted to spend as much of that with Yoosung as she could.

MinJi opened the door to the bedroom where the kitten was closed up and gathered her in her arms and peppered her with kisses.

“I know you were supposed to meet your daddy today, but one more day won’t hurt.  How about some treats for being such a good girl!”

The cat chirped and rubbed against her ankles when she set her down, then darted off the the kitchen where her treats were kept.  MinJi laughed and followed obediently. Once the kitten had her treats, she was happy to go explore the apartment more.

MinJi quickly showered then began the search in her closet for something cute to wear on their date.  She didn’t wear dresses or skirts often, but had a few hidden in the back of her new closet somewhere, or maybe they were still in a suitcase somewhere.  Pulling out a still packed suitcase, she rummaged until she found a short black skirt. It was getting pretty chilly outside, so she grabbed a pair of black tights to wear with them.  She grabbed her favorite, slightly oversized, sweater and sat them aside on the bed. She decided to heave her hair wavy after the shower and added some gel to encourage the waves, then applied a little eyeliner and lipstick.  She returned to her bedroom and threw on her outfit. Packing extra clothes and toiletries in a bag, she set everything by the door to put a pair of ankle boots on.

“Okay sweet girl, back in the bedroom for now.  You can explore more tomorrow!”

MinJi returned her to the bedroom then grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  She stopped at the local fried chicken place and ordered enough for them to have leftovers for dinner as well.  While waiting for the food, she pulled out her phone and texted Saeyoung.

 **MinJi:**  hey hey hey

 **MinJi:**  Want to see the cutest kitten?  Even cuter than Elly! Don’t tell Jumin though.

 **MinJi:**  Also don’t mention to Yoosung yet because it’s a surprise.

She sent all of the pictures on the kitten she had taken over the last few days.  Being spammed with cats was the best thing for someone regardless of their mood.

 **Saeyoung:**   <3 <3 <3

 **Saeyoung:**  I’m in love!

 **Saeyoung:**  The love of my life!

 **Saeyoung:**  Yoosung must have a lucky charm somewhere to get both you and the worlds cutest kitten!

 **Saeyoung:**  Not that he doesn’t deserve it.  

 **MinJi:**  I’m sure Yoosung will let you play with her...once he knows about her.

 **MinJi:**  I’m heading back to his dorm now, but is it okay if we both come see you tomorrow?

 **MinJi:**  Any news on Saeran yet?

 **Saeyoung:**  It’s not like I’m going anywhere.  Visit whenever.

 **Saeyoung:**  Nothing yet.  They sent the bloodwork to the lab, so hopefully soon.  

 **Saeyoung:** I will let you both know if there is any update.

 **MinJi:**  Thanks.  I hope they will let him go home soon for both of your sake!

 **MinJi:**  If you need anything just let us know!

 **Saeyoung:**  Sure sure

 **Saeyoung:**  Thanks for caring about everyone so much.  

 **Saeyoung:**  Take good care of our cutie

 **Saeyoung:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **MinJi:**  *blush*  I will do my best!

 **MinJi:**  Talk to you later!

She tucked her phone away when she reached Yoosung’s door, still blushing from what he had implied they would be doing.  She knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. Yoosung had dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. His eye was uncovered, showing the stitches from his lower lid down onto his cheek.  The iris looked slightly paler than his other violet eye. She tried not to stare at it too long, not wanting him to feel self conscious.

“You look quite handsome!”  She kissed his cheek as she walked past him into the dorm room and removed her shoes.  She turned to him when he still hadn’t said anything. “You okay?”

“U-uh, yeah.  You look beautiful!”

He blush deepened at the compliment.  “Thanks, I wanted to look nice for our date.”

He took the food and set it aside, and wrapped his arms shyly around her.  “You look beautiful in anything, but I kinda like that you dressed up just for me to see.  I’m almost glad we aren't going out, so I don't have to share you with anyone.” A possessive tone crept into his voice as he held her closer.

MinJi leaned up and pressed her lips to his.  “It wouldn’t matter if anyone else looked, you are the only one I want.”

Yoosung’s boldness vanished with the blush that crept over his cheeks.  “U-um, let me get some plates for the chicken, and you can go pick a movie for us to watch.”

MinJi giggled at the mood change and plopped down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as she grabbed the remote and flipped through the movies.  Yoosung returned with two plates of chicken and two cans of soda tucked under his arm.

They ate in silence as they both stole glances at the other as the opening number of Mi Mi Land played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! Smut up next!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

The movie continued with many shy, stolen glances, neither really watching it at all.  Intimacy between them had been so easy since they met in person, but they were both a little nervous since this was their first official date.  When they were both finished eating, Yoosung took both plates and returned them to the kitchen.  He sat back down slightly closer to MinJi this time.  MinJi beamed up at him and closed the distance between them, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her waist.  Yoosung blushed, but tightened his arm around her, her head nestled into his shoulder.

After watching the movie for a while, Yoosung spoke up.  “U-um, MinJi,”

MinJi looked up at him with a question in her eyes.  “Yeah?”

“W-well, I want to kiss you.  If you want to?”

MinJi bit her bottom lip, his attention drawn down to the motion, and nodded.  Yoosung leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips against hers.  MinJi returned the kiss, running her tongue across his bottom lip and pulled him closer with her arms sneaking behind his neck.  They were at an awkward angle, but neither seemed to mind as the kiss deepened, slow and exploring.

MinJi tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly.  A gasp slipped from his lips as he broke the kiss.  MinJi bit her lip and smiled shyly up at him.  “I like kissing you.”

Yoosung flushed, his voice coming out in a rasp.  “I like kissing you too.  I have been thinking about kissing you all day.  Really I have been thinking about this since before I went to MintEye.”

“Really?  What kinds of things did you think about?”

Yoosung blushed even more, not wanting to share just how far thinking about her had led him.

MinJi smirked wickedly at the blush.  “Did you think about more than kissing me?”

Yoosung closed both of his eyes, refusing to meet her gaze and nodded.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Yoosung.  I like that you think about me.”

“Y-you do?”  He finally met her eyes in surprise.

A faint blush dusted MinJi’s cheeks, but she went on.  “Yeah.”

“D-did you maybe t-think about me too?”

MinJi’s cheeks darkened, but her eyes didn’t leave his as she nodded, biting her bottom lip again nervously.

A fire lit behind Yoosung’s open eye as he surged forward and kissed her more urgently this time, their lips and teeth knocking together in urgency.  MinJi lost her balance at the force of the kiss and fell backwards, grabbing onto Yoosung as they parted, but only accomplished dragging Yoosung with her.  With a brief shocked look at each other as they hit the cushion, they both burst out into giggles.

Yoosung pulled away and began sitting up, but MinJi, still giggling, reached up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to her. She stretched the leg out that she was still half sitting on and made room for Yoosung’s legs between her own.  “Hi.”

“Uh, hi.”

“I didn’t hurt you eye when I fell did I?”

“No, it’s fine”

“Good.  I wasn’t done kissing you yet.”

Yoosung’s gaze dropped to her lips, “Oh.”

He relaxed into her, allowing his weight to settle on her a little more.  He kissed her again, lips brushing her own, tongue asking for entrance at the seam of her lips.  She parted her lips allowing him entrance, her tongue meeting and twining with his own, as the kiss deepened.  MinJi tangled her fingers in his hair again, tugging gently, hoping to hear his gasp again and was not disappointed by his reaction. 

Yoosung rolled onto his side, rolling MinJi with him, their lips never parting. When his arms had more room to explore, they snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer.  Surprised at his boldness, MinJi broke the kiss with a gasp of her own.  Encouraged by the sound, Yoosung trailed wet kisses down her throat, settling into the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking.

MinJi let out a quiet moan and bared her neck to him more, as she threw her leg over his.  Yoosung’s hand trailed down her hip, following the line of her leg reverently.  His hand moved back up her leg dipping to the back of her thigh.  He ventured closer and closer to ass, but stopped when his brain caught up with his hand. 

He left her neck with a small red mark forming and shyly met her eyes.  “I-is this okay?  I don’t want to rush anything between us. I mean, you know I haven’t done any of this before, and I want to do everything with you, but we don’t have to do it today.”

MinJi leaned closer and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose then grinned up at him.  “I really really love you Yoosung Kim.”

Yoosung blushed and started to open his mouth to respond, but she continued on.  “I appreciate you checking.  I want this to go as far as you are comfortable with.  We can do anything you want to.”

She reached down and brought his hand higher until it was under her skirt and on her ass.  “You can touch me anywhere you want too.”

Yoosung groaned and tightened his fingers into the soft flesh.  He dove in for another kiss, lips crashing together.  MinJi felt his hardness starting to grow against her leg and pushed into it, while her hand slipped under the hem of his shirt.  The surprise of sensation had Yoosung pushing back into her with a strangled cry.  He gripped her experimentally and pulled her to him again.  “Ah, MinJi.”

MinJi ground down, rubbing against his leg in return. “Mmm.”

Yoosung continued to grind against her as he hardened completely.  His hands wandered from the grip on her ass as he slipped them under her sweater, running them up her bare sides.  His fingers brushed along the edge of her bra, trailing along the band to the soft fabric covering her breast. 

MinJi pushed into his hand with a moan, before sitting up slightly to pull off her sweater and toss it to the floor.  She grabbed his wrist and guided it back to her.  He experimentally gripped the soft flesh, squeezing gently, and then moving on to explore her hard pebbled nipple. 

He was intrigued by her reaction and his full attention was drawn down to the peak.  He leaned down and licked her through the thin fabric of her bra, the fabric turning transparent.  She tangled her fingers back into his hair and held him to her.  He licked and sucked and bit her through the fabric as she continued to thrust against him.

“M-minJi,” Yoosung panted, hot breath fanning onto her already burning skin, “Can I take this off?”

MinJi nodded then reached back to unhook it, but he swatted her hands away.  “I want to.”

Yoosung struggled with the hooks for a moment, but then the bra fell loose and was pulled from her and tossed to the floor with her sweater.  Yoosung returned to his previous ministrations causing MinJi to gasp as she worked her hands under his shirt, exploring his stomach and chest.  She surprised Yoosung when she flicked her nail across his nipple.  He bucked into her in response, then pulled away, unbuttoned a few buttons and threw his own shirt to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

MinJi wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled slightly on her back, then pulled him in for another kiss.  She wiggled and adjusted her hips until the bulge from his jean clad cock was nestled against her, then tightened her legs to bring him closer.  His hips thrust against hers, grinding against her.  His hand found her breast as they continued to kiss and pant against each other.  MinJi rolled her hips in rhythm with Yoosung, moaning at the friction.

Yoosung was lost to the sensation and was surprised when MinJi scored her nails down his back then grabbed his ass as she rolled her hips up to meet him.  The surprise sent him over the edge and before he could stop himself, he felt the pleasure roll through him as he came.  He cried out as his hips lost their rhythm and the wetness from his come soaked through his pants.  MinJi held him and rubbed his back gently as he caught his breath.

Yoosung realized what had happened and buried his face into MinJi’s chest as he groaned.  “I am so s-sorry MinJi.”

MinJi raised his chin so he was looking at her.  “Yoosung, there is no reason to apologize.  It felt really good for me too and I liked what we were doing.”

“…but you didn’t…”  He buried his face again.

“I wanted to make you feel good, just like you were making me feel good.  I promise it’s okay Yoosung.  More than okay, I really liked watching you come.”

Yoosung ventured to meet her eyes again.  “R-really?”

MinJi nodded as she bit her lip. 

“C-can we do more stuff?”

MinJi nodded again.

Relief flooded through Yoosung that he hadn’t ruined their time together.  In all the research he had done and porn he had watched, the guy was supposed to take care of the girl first, and when the guy came it was over.  He didn’t want it to be over.

He sat up on his knees, taking in the view of MinJi topless before him.  When he noticed the large wet spot on his jeans he flushed red again.  “I should probably get cleaned up.”

“You don’t have to Yoosung.  Maybe we can go to your bedroom since neither of us seems to be watching the movie?”

“Y-yeah, okay.” 

He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up.  She took the offered hand and followed him into the small room with his bed and computer.  She sat down on the bed, still half-dressed and motioned for Yoosung to come closer.  She hooked her finger through the belt loop above his pocket, near the growing wet spot on his jeans.

“Can I take these off?”

Yoosung scrambled to undo the button as he said yes.  MinJi let him unfasten them, then hooked her finger around the waistband of both jeans and underwear and pulled them down.  Yoosung kicked them off his feet when they reached the ground.  He flushed at standing completely naked before her.  The blush spread across his chest and almost down to his navel.

MinJi placed her hands on his hips and leaned forward, placing a kisses along his stomach, down to his hip.  “Is this okay?”

He nodded before he found his voice.  “You don’t have to do that MinJi.”

She ignored his protest and continued to the sticky patch of his drying come.  She met his eyes as she began licking up the mess.  Yoosung was entranced as he watched her, his cock already twitching with interest.  She licked at the head and gasped, but couldn’t tear his eyes away.  She sucked the soft flesh fully into her mouth, her tongue finding all traces of his come. 

When she pulled back, she smiled up at him.  “There, now you don’t need to clean up.”

Yoosung groaned then leaned down to kiss her, tasting himself on her.  When he stood, he pulled her up with him.  “Can I take your skirt off too?”

MinJi nodded and unfastened the hook and zipper at the side.  His hands slid down her shoulders, to her breasts, then to her waist reverently.  He hooked his slightly shaking hands into her waistband and began to peel the remaining layers of her clothes off one by one.  He tossed her skirt, then her tights, then her underwear behind him without a care as he took in the skin bared to him.

MinJi took his hand and crawled onto the bed, pulling him behind her.  The bed wasn’t much bigger than the couch, so he settled in close to her. 

His hand grazed over her hip, trailing down to the patch of hair he couldn’t pull his eyes away from.  “Can I touch you here?”

MinJi spread her legs, allowing him access.  “Please.”

His fingers explored, finding her wetness as soon as his fingers dipped between her lips.  Marveling at the slickness, he traced along her lips and brushed across her clit causing her hips to buck at the contact.  He stroked the spot again, enjoying her reaction to his touch.  His teasing touched continued until MinJi was writhing for more contact.

“Yoosung, stop teasing me already.”

MinJi bucked her hips with a sigh as his teasing fingers slipped into her aching pussy one at a time. 

“T-tell me if I’m not doing it right.  I read about the best way to do this.”  He curled his fingers experimentally and was relieved to see MinJi responding.

“Feels good,” she panted.  “What else did you read about?”

Yoosung turned red at realizing what he had admitted.

MinJi smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss her.  His fingers resumed their ministrations and had MinJi grinding up into his hand.  MinJi slid her hands down his body, scraping her nails along sensitive flesh as she went.  She found his cock already hard again and began stroking it in time with his fingers.

“Yoosung, I want you in me.”

Yoosung’s fingers stopped at what she was asking for.  He knew that was probably where all this was leading, but he was still surprised that she wanted him this way.  “O-okay.”

He looked around the room frantically for supplies before realizing though he had stuttered through buying lube for himself, he didn’t actually own condoms.

“U-um, MinJi, I don’t have any c-condoms.”

Yoosung was visibly upset and starting to slip into anxiety.  MinJi sat up and pulled him into her arms. 

“Hey, it’s okay.  I have an implant for birth control see?  It’s pretty neat that you can feel it.”  She led his hand to feel the ridge under the skin on her arm. 

“We can still have sex without a condom if you want, or we can wait until we have some.  We can do whatever you want Yoosung.”

“It’s really okay?  Condoms are for more than just p-pregnancy though.  I don’t want you to have to worry about anything like that.”

“I know you haven’t been with anyone, and I know we didn’t really talk about it, but I haven’t ever actually had sex with anyone either.”

“Really?!  You seem so confident with all of this though.”

MinJi blushed.  “I have done some stuff before, but not this.”

“Is it really okay to keep going?”

MinJi nodded shyly back at him.  “I want to if you do.”

Yoosung sealed their lips together as they fell back to the bed together.  MinJi hitched her leg over Yoosung and ground herself against his softened cock.  He thrust against her slick pussy, skin touching skin, breaths mingling. 

“I’m ready, are you sure you want to?”

MinJi nodded in return.

He wasn’t sure he needed it, but he grabbed the lube from under his mattress and squeezed some into his hand, coating himself and MinJi with it.  He poised himself at her entrance and with a shaky breath, slowly pushed in.  MinJi was impatient and pulled him deeper with her legs wrapped around him.  Yoosung groaned and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in as he tried to steady himself.

He began a slow rhythm, trying to keep control of himself, but MinJi was pulling him harder and deeper into her.  He began to speed up as she gasped and moaned beneath him.  He wanted to see MinJi come apart before he did this time, but he felt himself getting closer. 

MinJi slipped her hand between them to rub her clit as she frantically pushed back against Yoosung.  “Harder.  Please Yoosung.”

Yoosung couldn’t deny her.  He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, skin slapping together at the frantic rhythm.  Yoosung pushed her hand to the side and followed the same circular motions she had been using.  “Please come MinJi,” he whispered, almost a prayer on his lips, “I want to see you.”

As if on command, MinJi shattered with a cry, her hips bucking up hard into him.  Yoosung felt her release as she gripped him tighter and thrust harder, chasing his own release.  With only a few thrusts more, he was coming into her tightness.

He slumped over her, trying not to crush her, but his body had turned to mush.  He nestled into her breasts, holding her close as they both caught their breaths. MinJi stroked his hair, her fingers relaxing him even more.

“I love you MinJi”

“I love you too Yoosung.”

Yoosung snuggled into her more, kissing any piece of skin he could reach.  MinJi giggled at him as she wrapped him in her arms. 

Yoosung was already half asleep when MinJi nudged him back awake.  “We should get cleaned up, and then we can take a nap.”

Yoosung groaned into her, refusing to move.  “Don’t wanna.”

“Come on.  Let’s get cleaned up or we will be glued together and it will be awkward to explain to everyone.”

Yoosung huffed a laugh, but got up, crawling off the bed and offered MinJi a hand up.  “You can use the bathroom to clean up first if you want.”

She gave him a quick kiss then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  “I would say we could share the bathroom, but I’m not sure we could both fit in here at the same time.”

Yoosung sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her shadow on the wall through the still open door.  “I have never minded living in a small dorm until now.”

MinJi helped herself to Yoosung’s soap as she quickly rinsed off.  She left the water running when she got out and wrapped herself in a towel.  She left the bathroom and headed towards the living room where she had left her bag, winking at Yoosung as she passed by.  “Your turn.”

Yoosung rinsed off while she grabbed the pile of clothed from the living room and her bag.  MinJi grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and slipped into them.  She rummaged in the bag until she found her brush and quickly brushed out her still damp hair before braiding it.  She crawled back into Yoosung’s bed and was asleep in seconds.

Yoosung peeked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his hips.  He noticed MinJi already asleep and smiled softly at the sight of her.  He rummaged through his dresser as quietly as he could and grabbed a pair of clean underwear and a t-shirt.  Once he was dressed, he slid under the covers with MinJi and pulled her into his arms before joining her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut as an early birthday present to myself!  
> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)   
> 


	10. Chapter 10

Yoosung woke up surrounded in warmth of MinJi’s arms.  The sun had set while they napped and his room was only lit by the lights from his computer.  He reveled in the warmth for a moment longer, then eased himself from her arms, trying not to wake her.  Even though they had leftovers from their lunch, he wanted to do something special for MinJi.

He rummaged through the kitchen for anything he could make into a nice dinner.  There were plenty of things he might experiment with for himself, but nothing good enough to serve to anyone.  He looked around for his phone and finally found it on the floor, halfway under the couch.  Flipping it open he checked his messages immediately after seeing so many, worrying that something bad had happened as the hospital.

 **Saeyoung** :  I hope your date goes well.

 **Saeyoung** :  It’s boring here without you guys.

 **Saeyoung** :  They stopped the sedative for Saeran, so he should wake up tomorrow morning.

 **Saeyoung** :  I guess it is going really well since neither of you are answering me.

 **Saeyoung** :  I’m still bored though

 **Saeyoung** :  bored

 **Saeyoung** :  boredd

 **Saeyoung** :  boreddddddd

 **Saeyoung** :  entertain me!

Yoosung chuckled at the onslaught of messages and continued on to check the rest of his messages before returning to keeping Saeyoung entertained.

 **Zen** :  Hey Yoosung, I heard you were going home today.

 **Zen** :  If you need anything let me know.

 **Zen** :  I can drop off food or anything.

Yoosung wondered if it was taking advantage of Zen’s offer to ask for help getting groceries to make MinJi dinner as he responded.

 **Yoosung** :  If it’s not too much trouble, could you help me get some groceries?

Zen responded immediately.

 **Zen** :  I can just grab something for you and drop it off if you want.

 **Yoosung** :  Um, ok.  MinJi picked up chicken earlier so I have food; I just wanted to make something different for dinner.

 **Yoosung** :  If you can help me with the stairs when you get here, I can get money out of the ATM to pay you for the groceries.

 **Zen** :  You really don’t have to.

 **Yoosung** :  But it’s not food for me, I want to make dinner for MinJi.

 **Zen** :  Yoosung, you should be resting, not cooking!  Didn’t MinJi go back to her apartment anyway?

 **Yoosung** :  Well, no…

 **Yoosung** :  And I’m fine.  I just want to cook.  I’m not asking to go for a run or anything.

Yoosung hoped he wouldn’t ask where MinJi actually was.  He had got the talk about all men being beasts already and didn’t really want a repeat of that.

 **Zen** :  Yoosung Kim, she isn’t still at your dorm is she?!

 **Zen** :  You have been alone with her all day!  You better have been a complete gentleman!

 **Zen** :  I will get your groceries, but when I get there, I am coming in to check on her.

 **Yoosung** :  She said she would stay with me, and I’m not holding her prisoner or making her do anything she doesn’t want to!

 **Yoosung** :  Besides, she is my girlfriend and we can be alone and do whatever we want to!

Yoosung was annoyed at how Zen thought he had any right to MinJi.  She picked him, not Zen.

 **Yoosung** :  Never mind about the groceries.  I will find someone else to help.

 **Yoosung:**   Don’t come here either.

Zen didn’t reply, but he saw MinJi’s phone on the table already buzzing with incoming messages.

Annoyed, he opened up the messages from Saeyoung.

 **Yoosung** :  Zen is annoying and he better not come over here to check on MinJi.

 **Saeyoung** :  Ah!  You are alive!

 **Saeyoung** :  He might be annoying, but we all tolerate him anyway.  What did he do this time?

 **Saeyoung** :  Tell you how he is god’s gift to Earth again?

 **Yoosung** :  He keeps telling me I can’t be alone with MinJi, like he has some kind of claim on her.

 **Saeyoung** :  Aww, is Yoosungie jealous and doesn’t want to share.

 **Yoosung** :  No, I definitely don’t want to share.  She picked me, not him.

 **Saeyoung** :  Hey, Yoosung, it’s okay.  MinJi doesn’t want anyone but you.

 **Saeyoung** :  Why did you tell him she was with you anyway?

 **Yoosung** :  …I wanted to make dinner for MinJi to surprise her.

 **Saeyoung** :  I thought you were going to have fried chicken and movies all day?

 **Yoosung** :  We were, but I want to make something special.

 **Yoosung** :  How did you know we were going to have chicken?

 **Saeyoung** :  MinJi

 **Saeyoung** :  She was chatting with me while waiting for the food.

 **Yoosung** :  I’m really glad you two are getting along again.  You were being a little weird about her for a while.

 **Saeyoung** :  Yeah, sorry.  I was working through some stuff in my head.

 **Yoosung** :  Next time just talk to us about it.

 **Saeyoung** :  Ohhhh, already an ‘us’

 **Saeyoung** :  You have evolved into a YooJi!

Yoosung chuckled.

 **Yoosung** :  We have a couple name now!  We can be a real celebrity couple!

 **Saeyoung** : So why do you want to make a fancy dinner?

 **Yoosung** :  I just want to.

 **Saeyoung** :  Well tell God 707 what it is you need and it will be bestowed upon you.

 **Saeyoung** :  But I want a delicious meal from Chef Yoosung too!

 **Saeyoung** :  If it’s not intruding on you time with MinJi too much.

 **Yoosung** :  Yeah!  I will let MinJi know.  I’m sure she would want you to join us too.

 **Saeyoung** :  You sure you don’t mind?

 **Yoosung** :  I will send you the list of what I need.

 **Saeyoung** :  Aye aye captain!

Yoosung sent the list over and cleaned up the kitchen so he would have room to cook when Saeyoung got there.  When everything was put away, he scanned the living room to make sure there were no signs of their earlier activities.  He straightened the pillows on the couch, the returned to the bedroom to wake MinJi.

Yoosung slipped back under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying being able to snuggle into her.  He softly stroked his hands up and down her back.  MinJi cracked one eye open then buried her face into Yoosung’s chest with a groan.  He chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

“Hi.”

MinJi responded with another grunt into his chest.

“As much as I don’t want to make you get up, Saeyoung will be coming over soon for dinner.  I wanted to surprise you by making you a nice dinner while you were still asleep, but I don’t have any groceries.  Saeyoung agreed to get them, but he really wanted to stay for dinner too.”

MinJi nodded, but still refused to budge.

“You might also have a lot of messages from Zen…”

She peeked up at him with through one cracked eye and one eyebrow raised in question.

“He didn’t want you to be here alone with me and wanted to come here to check on you!”  A frown formed on his face as he continued.  “I’m tired of hearing how all men are wolves, like I would ever do anything to hurt you or that you didn’t want to do.  Besides, I don’t want to share my time with you with him and his lectures with him treating me like a kid the whole time.”

Both eyes slipped open and she leaned up and kissed him gently.  “You don’t have to share me.  I won’t even respond if you don’t want me to, and if he shows up, we can just lock him out and ignore him.”

Yoosung giggled a little at the thought of them eating dinner and ignoring Zen banging at the door by turning music up louder.  “Yeah, we could.”  He kissed her again and hugged her tighter to him.  “You don’t mind that I said Saeyoung could come for dinner right?”

“Nope, he was probably feeling neglected since we didn’t even text him all afternoon.”

“Yeah, I think so too.  There were so many texts on my phone when I checked it.”

“We had a good reason for not texting him though…”  She smirked and winked at a rapidly blushing Yoosung.

MinJi pushed the blankets aside and wiggled out of his arms, crawling over him to get out of the bed.  Yoosung surprised her by grabbing tightly onto her hips, anchoring her to his own.  Then it was MinJi’s turn to blush at the unexpected contact.  She bit her lip as she leaned in for a lingering kiss. 

“As much as I would like to continue this, unless you want Saeyoung to catch us like this, we should probably put something more appropriate for company on.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right.  The way he drives, he really should be here soon.”

They untangled themselves and MinJi dug through her bag for a pair of jeans and her undergarments while Yoosung grabbed clean jeans from a drawer.  With her back still to Yoosung, MinJi began changing.  Yoosung watched in awe for a moment before tearing his eyes away from her and darting to the bathroom with his own clothes.

MinJi slipped into her underwear and bra, then pulled on her jeans and the oversized sweater she had been wearing earlier.  She didn’t bother with the makeup she had on earlier, but unbraided her hair and put it up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging down, framing her face.  She grabbed the extra bobby pins she had packed and pinned her bangs out of her face.  They were getting too long, but she had been thinking about growing them out.

Grabbing her phone from the coffee table, she plopped down on the couch, curling her feet under her.  She unlocked her phone and ignored the messages from Zen and opened the messenger.  No one else was on, but she felt like she should let everyone know that Yoosung was doing fine since he came home.

_MinJi has joined the chatroom._

**MinJi** :  Hey everyone

 **MinJi** :  Whenever you read this

 **MinJi** :  Yoosung is doing fine since he got home.  I am staying here with him tonight so if he needs anything I will let you know.

 **MinJi** :  Otherwise, he will be resting so probably won’t be responding to any more texts.

_Zen has joined the chatroom._

**Zen** :  MinJi, didn’t you see my texts?

 **Zen** :  Yoosung hasn’t taken advantage of you has he?

 **Zen** :  You shouldn’t put yourself in such a position!  Men can’t be trusted!

 **MinJi** :  Zen, you need to chill out.  Yoosung would never do anything I didn’t want him to.

 **MinJi** :  And if I want him to, then that is no one’s business but ours.

 **MinJi** :  You have already upset him so please give it a break ok?

_MinJi has left the chatroom._

MinJi signed out before she could get more upset at Zen.  He was really just trying to look out for her, but she didn’t appreciate him insinuating that Yoosung could be so untrustworthy.  Their relationship and what they did together was really none of his business.

She checked the slew of messages from Saeyoung, but didn’t send a response since she would see him soon and he would be driving anyway.  She saw ten unread messages from Zen and ignored them.  She sat her phone back on the table and huffed in annoyance again just as Yoosung walked back in the room in his usual jeans and t-shirt and hoodie.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you are right, Zen is annoying.”

Yoosung frowned, jealousy seeping through.  “I thought you weren’t going to respond to him.” Accusation was clear in his voice.

MinJi sighed.  “I didn’t, I was leaving a message on the RFA chat that you were fine and to let you rest when he signed on.  He was being overbearing, but Yoosung, I wouldn’t lie to you about talking to him.”

Yoosung sat down next to her and laced his fingers through hers.  “Y-yeah, I know.  I’m sorry.  I don’t think you would lie to me.  Zen just got me worked up.”

“It’s okay Yoosung, but I don’t want to have to worry if you will be upset if I spend time with anyone other than you.  I promise that I love you and I’m not even a little interested in Zen, so you have no reason to be jealous.”

Yoosung looked away from her, ashamed at letting himself get so upset that he would lash out at MinJi.  “I know.  I’m sorry for saying that to you.  I will try not to be so jealous.”

MinJi bumped her shoulder into his with a smile, catching his eye as he turned back to her.  “Thank you.”

MinJi grabbed her phone and propped her feet onto Yoosung’s lap.  He absently ran his fingers along the hem of her jeans where they met her ankle as he browsed on his phone as well. 

MinJi smirked as she sent him a text, watching him smile as he saw it was from her.

 **MinJi** :  Hi

Yoosung turned to her with a grin.  “Hi.”

He leaned over next to her, his head on her shoulder as he filled in the space between her and the couch.  “Whatcha looking at?”

MinJi turned the screen so he could see too.  It was a triptr account that was nothing but cute puppies and kittens.  She continued scrolling as they looked at them together, cooing at the pictures that were too cute.  They were so wrapped up that they both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Saeyoung’s sing-song voice came from behind the door.  “Hey lovebirds, can I come in?”

Yoosung worked at untangling himself as he called out.  “Yeah, the door is unlocked.”

Saeyoung burst through the door with his arms spread wide and a grocery bag in each hand dramatically.  “Honeyyy, I’m home!”

When he noticed them untangling from each other he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  “I see you two were getting cozy without me while I was out braving the grocery store.”

MinJi giggled at his display.  “Poor Saeyoung.  Whatever would we do without you to provide for us, Defender of Justice?”

“I demand cuddles too, as my reward!”

Yoosung was laughing, but was surprised as Saeyoung set the bags down on the floor and threw himself into both of their laps. 

MinJi leaned down to give him a hug then patted him on the head.  “Do you feel more snuggled now?”

Saeyoung pouted.  “A little, but Yoosung didn’t cuddle me.”

“Well, you heard what the man wants, Yoosung.”

Yoosung tried to keep himself from blushing as he leaned over Saeyoung to give him a hug too.  MinJi noticed the blush, but didn’t want to embarrass him further and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Saeyoung notices Yoosung’s uncovered eye for the first time.  “How is your eye feeling Yoosung?”

Yoosung looked away, a little self-consciously.  “It’s okay.  I took medicine for it already.  Things are a little blurry out of it, but it doesn’t hurt and the blurry has gotten better.”

Saeyoung nodded then sat up off of their laps.

“Well, I’m starving,” MinJi announced as she got up.  “Can I help you cook dinner Yoosung?”

Saeyoung jumped up with enthusiasm.  “I want to help too!”

Yoosung chuckled.  “Yeah, you can both help if you want to.”

They went to the kitchen as a group.  Saeyoung unpacked the grocery bags while Yoosung got out a pan and a few pots to cook with.  MinJi smiled as Yoosung directed Saeyoung to brown the ground beef as he poured tomato sauce and spices into the pot and set it aside to cook.  He filled the other pot with water and a dash of salt and put it on the stove to boil.  MinJi grabbed the bread left sitting on the countertop and looked around until she found a knife to cut it with.  She buttered it and sprinkled some garlic powder and cheese on in.

“This is ready to go in the oven when you are ready Yoosung.”  Yoosung grabbed a casserole dish and fit the bread in it as best he could, with the edges setting up on the sides then slid it into the oven as he turned it on.

“Thanks MinJi.  Do you want to put plates out on the coffee table?” 

MinJi nodded and took the plates and silverware to the coffee table and set them out in a formal arrangement for their fancy dinner.  “Dou you have any candles Yoosung?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Okay.” 

MinJi thought for a second then turned on the TV, opened Netflix, and searched for a fireplace.  She gave a happy dance with a wiggle of her hips in triumph when she successfully had flames crackling on the fireplace.  She turned back to the pair still cooking and blushed when she realized they were both watching her with a grin.

She wrapped her arms around herself in embarrassment before asking if she could help with anything else.

“Nope, everything over here is almost ready.” 

Saeyoung drained the meat before handing it over to Yoosung to add to the sauce.  Yoosung added it in then gave it a stir.  He took the bread out of the oven, then went back to the pasta to see if it was ready. 

Saeyoung left him to finish up the meal and sat down on the floor with his legs sprawled out under the table.  MinJi joined him on the floor.

“Everything smells so good Yoosung!”  Saeyoung nodded in agreement as Yoosung blushed at the praise.

“Thanks.  It’s almost ready.”

MinJi turned to Saeyoung while they waited.  “So your brother should be awake tomorrow?”

“Yeah.  I don’t think he will want to see me though based on how he was before we brought him to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry, maybe his head will be more clear when he wakes up with the drugs out of his system.”

“Yean, maybe.”  He didn’t sound like he really had any hope of that though.

“Do you want us to come visit tomorrow afternoon, or would you rather have time alone with him?”

“I would like you to visit, but if he is still violent then maybe you should stay away.”

“We will be there then.  Even if you just want us to wait in the hallway.”

A small sad smile pulled at the edges of his lips.  “Thanks MinJi.”

Before she could respond, Yoosung was there with a bowl piled high with spaghetti and meat sauce and a bowl of bread slices.  He placed them on the coffee table then took his spot next to MinJi.  They served themselves and enthusiastically dug in.

MinJi moaned in delight at the flavor causing both men to blush.  She didn’t notice though as she wiped the sauce off her lips and pecked Yoosung on the cheek.  “This is amazing!  Thank you for making dinner.”

“U-um, you’re welcome.  I’m glad you like it.”

Saeyoung started to glance away at the intimacy, but then noticed when MinJi leaned over her shirt exposed the bright red mark on her neck.  He couldn’t restrain himself.  “Oh ho ho!”  Voice booming as he laughed dramatically, catching both of their attention.  “I see why you didn’t want Zenny to come over now, you wolf.”  He winked at Yoosung.

Yoosung didn’t know what he was talking about, but blushed guiltily knowing exactly what had happened.  “W-what do you mean?”

Saeyoung smirked then ran his finger lightly over the still exposed red mark.  MinJi’s breath caught at the contact then realized what was there and slapped her hand over it, turning as red as Yoosung.  She broke into a giggle at the situation they found themselves in.

Yoosung buried his burning face in his hands.

Saeyoung laughed a real laugh at their reaction.  “Don’t worry, I won’t mention it to him.”

Yoosung huffed at them as he pulled his hands away from his face.  “I already told him, it’s none of his business.” 

He began eating his food again, not making eye contact with anyone.  MinJi took his free hand under the table and squeezed.  He met her eyes and gave him a shy smile. 

Saeyoung was happy to see how well MinJi could calm Yoosung down.  He was going to have to get over his own misplaced feelings to continue being friends with them.  Maybe he shouldn’t have intruded tonight.  He brushed his regrets at not telling Yoosung how he felt aside even as his feelings for both of them grow and kept up silly chatter through the meal.

Yoosung cleared the plates from the table, setting them in the sink.  MinJi bumped him out of the way with her hip when he started washing them.  She playfully stuck her tongue out at him before shooing him to the couch.  She had washed a few plates when she noticed Saeyoung joining her at the sink.  Without a word, he began drying and putting away the clean dishes.  Yoosung watched the exchange with a soft smile, happy to see his favorite people spending time together.

When they were finished with the dishes, MinJi joined Yoosung on the couch, burrowing between the couch arm and Yoosung.  Yoosung took the hint and scooted over to make room for her with a chuckle.  MinJi beamed as she made herself comfortable and propped her feet up in Yoosung’s lap.  Saeyoung took the empty spot on the other end of the couch then decided to join in and propped his feet up on Yoosung’s lap too.

Yoosung laughed at the pair.  He rested one hand on MinJi’s shin, and the other on Saeyoung’s.  “I guess I’m a footrest now.”

“It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it.” MinJi laughed.

Saeyoung had a slight blush from the extra contact, but hid it with a loud laugh.  “You have been dubbed the only footrest worthy of God 707’s dainty feet!”  He wiggled his toes in the air.

They chatted and made jokes and teased each other until it was quite late, before Saeyoung left, heading back to the hospital.  MinJi forced a hug on him when he tried to slip out and they both waved to him as he headed down the stairs.

Both exhausted from the long day, they took turns getting ready for bed then held each other tightly as they curled into bed.  Thoughts of Saeyoung were drifting through her mind as she waited for sleep.  She was pretty sure he felt more for Yoosung than just friendship, but she needed to decide how she felt about that.  Yoosung was hers, but if she shared him with anyone, Saeyoung fit in with both of them really well.  He might not have feelings for her, but if he and Yoosung wanted to try a relationship it would make her happy to see them happy.  Not that it would matter at all if Yoosung never realized his own feelings for Saeyoung.  Maybe she could encourage them to spend more time together to work this out.  After working through her thoughts, she drifted to sleep, ready to put her plan into action as soon as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

MinJi sighed and stretched, groaning at the sunlight filtering through the blinds.  Smells of eggs and fried chicken caught her attention as she noticed she was alone in the bed.  Sitting up, she dug through the blankets to find her phone to check the time.  Realizing it was still pretty early, she got out of bed and went to investigate the smells coming from the kitchen.

Yoosung didn’t notice her as she walked into the kitchen and jumped when she wrapped her arms around him.  He jumped in surprise, almost dropping the ban he was holding to slide the omurice onto the plate.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” MinJi mumbled into his back.

“I-it’s okay.  I just thought you were still asleep and didn’t hear you come into the room.”

“Thank you for making breakfast.”

“I have to make sure you are eating healthy!  What kind of b-boyfriend would I be if I didn’t feed you?”

MinJi smirked at him as she grabbed the plates from the counter and brought them over to the coffee table.  “The kind that would still be in bed with me?  Why are you up so early anyway?”

Yoosung turned red instantly.  “I-I…uh…needed to go to the bathroom.”

MinJi pouted.  “But you could have come back to bed.  Why are you blushing so much from needing to use the bathroom?”

The thought of the previous week’s activities rushed through her mind and suddenly she was worried that maybe something was wrong.  “Was your eye hurting?  Did you have a nightmare?  You can always wake me up to keep you company.”

Yoosung couldn’t meet her eyes, but didn’t want her to worry.  “No,” he exclaimed almost too loudly, “I’m fine.  Really.  I h-had a really good dream.”  He finally me her eyes, hoping she would understand and not continue the conversation.

MinJi turned scarlet when she realized what he meant.  “Oh!  Well, I’m glad it was nothing bad.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence and Yoosung thought she was going to drop it, but as he reached for a plate of food she continued on.  “You could have woke me up for that too.”

Yoosung shoved the plate into her hands.  “Here, you should eat before it gets cold.”

MinJi took the plate and began to cut it open, but couldn’t hold back her grin as she bit her lip.  “Next time, can I watch?”

Yoosung, who had already eaten a few bites, nearly choked on his food at her comment.  MinJi jeaned over to pat his back, smiling sweetly.  Yoosung buried his face in his palms.  “M-minJi.  You can’t ask things like that!”

“Why not?  I am pretty sure we had sex yesterday so it’s not like I haven’t seen you before.  It’s okay if you don’t want to though.  If I can’t watch, maybe you could send me pictures instead?”  MinJi asked excitedly.

Yoosung couldn’t bear to turn her down again.  “M-maybe.”

MinJi finally dug into her omurice.  “This is so good Yoosung!”  She devoured the plate in no time as Yoosung watched in awe at the impressive speed she finished off her plate.  Yoosung turned back to his food with a chuckle and finished eating.

MinJi gathered the plates and washed them and set them out to dry.  “Since we are already up, there is something I want to show you today.”

“Okay.  Do I need to bring anything?”

MinJi grinned.  “Well, it’s a surprise and I don’t want to ruin it.  Jumin and I worked very hard on it.  But you will need to bring some things.  Pack an overnight bag and bring any games if you want to play them today.”

Yoosung was about to ask questions, but she gave him a quick kiss and darted off to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed for the day.  He got dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before and started packing a few things in a backpack.  He grabbed his 4DS and his case of games and added it to the clothes already packed.  It was times like these he wished he had a laptop, but his desktop was really much better for gaming.

-

When they were both dressed and everything was packed, they headed out.  They had barely made it out of the dorm when Yoosung saw a guy he knew from his department.  They were both in the coffee club and even played LOLOL together on occasion, so he raised his free hand to wave at him.  “Hey Jiwon.”

“Hi Yoosung.  I haven’t seen you in a while.  Missing classes to play LOLOL again?”  MinJi chuckled at the accusation, drawing Jiwon’s attention. “Oh, hi!  I’m Jiwon.”

MinJi smiled at him and was about to introduce herself, when Yoosung realized it was rude not to introduce them in the first place.  “Uh, sorry.  This is my g-girlfriend, MinJi.”

MinJi gave a friendly wave.  “Nice to meet you.”

Jiwon turned to Yoosung to nudge him with his elbow.  “Since when do you have a girlfriend?  I’m pretty sure we just tried the forever alone club together a few weeks ago.”

MinJi giggled at the reminder of him telling her about that club.  “He told me about that.  I’m glad you two didn’t stay in that group though.  We even invited them to the RFA party.”

“Well, Yoosung may not be a forever alone anymore, but the rest of us still are.” 

“Well, I don’t really have a lot of female friends, but maybe you can come to the next RFA party!  I will get your email from Yoosung and send you the details.”

“Oh, well,” Jiwon flushed as he continued on, “if you are trying to set me up you might need to know that I prefer guys.”

“Well you are in luck then, I happen to know a lot of really handsome guys!”  MinJi waggled her eyebrows.

Jiwon relaxed and joined in Yoosung’s laughter.  “Maybe I won’t be a forever alone after all.”

Yoosung tightened his grip on MinJi’s hand with a smile.  “Well, we were just on our way out, but hopefully we will see you again soon.”

“Yeah!  Maybe even for a double date!  Matchmaker MinJi is on the job!”

“Heh, thanks.  My fate is in your hands.” He gave a small bow.

They waved as they continued on their way.  It was just a few blocks to her apartment and they soon arrived.  MinJi got her keys out of her bag and led Yoosung to the only door on the ground floor.  She pushed open the door and led Yoosung in.  He looked around, but was confused about what they were doing here.

“So this is the first part of the surprise.” MinJi gestured at the spacious apartment and new furniture.

“What exactly is the surprise?”  Yoosung looked at her in confusion.

“This is my new apartment.  And Jumin and I thought it would be easier if you stayed here too since there are no stairs.”

Yoosung blushed.  “You want me to live with you?!  And Jumin was okay with that?!”

MinJi looked at him uncertainly.  “Well, you don’t have to.  It was just a thought.  There is an extra room you can use for your own too.”

Yoosung smiled with more confidence and kissed MinJi on the cheek.  “I want to stay.”

MinJi beamed up at him.  “Okay.  Why don’t you put your bag down for the next part of your surprise?  And close your eyes!”  Yoosung set down his bag and reluctantly closed his eyes as she carried her bag with her to the closed door he assumed was her bedroom.

MinJi sat down her bag in her room and scooped up the fluff of a kitten that brushed around her legs.  She whispered coos to her as she scratched her tiny head.  “Hello sweet girl.  I brought your daddy so you can finally meet him!”

She kissed the kitten’s nose and carried her back to where Yoosung was standing.  “You can open your eyes now.” 

He opened his eyes and the kitten gave him a squeak of a meow.  MinJi held her out for Yoosung to take.  Yoosung took her and held her gently.  “Is this the kitten Jumin found?”  MinJi nodded and took out her phone to take a few pictures of him fawning over the kitten.  “She is so cute!  What’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have a name yet.  She is your cat, so you should get to pick!”

“Oh, well, there is a cat in LOLOL that looks kinda like her names Lisa.  So how about we call her Lisa?”

“That’s perfect!”  MinJi ruffled his hair then scratched Lisa’s head.  She would probably like some wet food if you want to feed her.  She has an open can in the fridge.” 

Yoosung nodded and set the kitten down to get her food.  MinJi sat at the table watching the two.  Lisa wove herself between Yoosung’s legs as he tried not to trip over her while he got her food out.  He laughed at the squeaky chirps she was giving him.

Lisa ate her food then ran full speed back to Yoosung, demanding to be picked up again.  He picked her up then settled them both on the couch.  Lisa soon found the most comfortable spot on his lap and started kneading at his leg.  MinJi could tell from Yoosung’s grimaces that her needle sharp claws were going right through his jeans to his skin, but he continued to pet her anyway.

MinJi joined them on the couch, but didn’t want to disturb Lisa so she sat a little further away.  Yoosung smiled at her then went back to watching the kitten.  MinJi couldn’t resist taking a few more pictures of the pair.  She opened the messenger and saw that there was a chatroom open.  Jumin and Saeyoung were teasing Zen by sending cute cat pictures in the chat.

_MinJi has joined the chatroom_

**MinJi** :  Meow!

**Saeyoung** :  Oh look, the cutest kitten has just joined!

**MinJi** :  lol

**MinJi** :  I don’t know about the cutest kitten

**MinJi** : because of this

**MinJi** :  {Photo of Yoosung and Lisa}

**Saeyoung** :  Send Help!

**Saeyoung** :  Heart explosion imminent

**Saeyoung** :  Cuteness overload

**Saeyoung** :  10

**Saeyoung** : 9

**Saeyoung** : 8

**Saeyoung** :  7

**MinJi** :  Don’t explode Saeyoung!

**Saeyoung** :  6

**MinJi** :  We can’t possibly survive without our Defender of Justice!

**Saeyoung** :  5

**Saeyoung** :  4

**Saeyoung** :  3

**MinJi** :  Sending help!  PhD Pepper to the rescue!

**Saeyoung** :  Whew, that was too close for comfort.

**Saeyoung** :  thanks MinJi!

**Jumin** :  I see he has finally met the kitten.  What did he name her?

**MinJi** :  Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was love at first sight.

**MinJi** :  Pretty sure I am going to have to find a new boyfriend now because Yoosung doesn’t have enough love left for me anymore.

**MinJi** :  Woe is me

**MinJi** :  Her name is Lisa

**MinJi** : and he agreed to stay with me too!

**Jumin** :  I’m glad to hear it.  This arrangement will be a lot easier for him.

**Saeyoung** :  Oh MinJi, it is my turn to rescue you now! 

**Saeyoung** :  I will do the noble thing and step in for Yoosung to be your boyfriend.

**MinJi** : hahah.  Thanks for the offer

**Zen** :  Ugh.  So much talk of cats.  I don’t know what you see in those fuzz balls MinJi.

**Zen** :  I think my beautiful face is starting to swell up just from the thought of them.

**Saeyoung** :  Poor Zenny.

**Saeyoung** :  will never know the joys of a kitten’s love.

**MinJi** :  Thanks again for all your help Jumin!  The apartment is perfect, and Yoosung really loves Lisa!

**Jumin** :  I am pleased our arrangement worked out.  Elizabeth the 3rd was not interested in sharing her house with another cat any longer than she already did.

**Jumin** :  Well, I need to get back to work.  I will try to check in around lunch.

**MinJi** :  Bye Jumin!  Have a good day at work!

**Saeyoung** :  Bye JuJu!

_Jumin has left the chatroom_

**Zen** :  I have to leave for practice soon too.

**Zen** :  MinJi, I apologize about upsetting you both yesterday.  I shouldn’t have been so pushy about you being alone with him.

**MinJi** :  Thank you Zen.  Apology accepted. 

**MinJi** :  Have a good practice!

_Zen has left the chatroom_

**MinJi** :  Is Saeran awake yet?

**Saeyoung** :  Yeah.  He woke up about an hour ago, but he is still pretty out of it.

**Saeyoung** :  the doctors are checking him now

**MinJi** :  Is it still okay for us to come visit today?

**Saeyoung** :  Yeah.  I would like that

**MinJi** :  Okay.  We will bring you something for lunch then.

**Saeyoung** :  ok. 

**Saeyoung** :  the doctor is leaving

**Saeyoung** :  heading back to the room

**MinJi** :  Okay.  Take good care of your brother

**MinJi** :  See you this afternoon

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom_

_MinJi has left the chatroom_

MinJi closed the messenger and carefully scooted closer to Yoosung, leaning on his shoulder.  Yoosung smiled at her and slipped his arm around her waist.

“Zen apologized and Jumin is glad you and Lisa are getting along.”

“Oh, that’s good.  I will have to thank Jumin again for all he has done.”

“Mhmm.  Also we need to grab something to eat for Saeyoung.  I’m not sure is Saeran is allowed to have anything yet.”

“Okay.”  He leaned over to kiss her hair.

“Hey Yoosung, can I ask you something weird?”

“Um, sure.  What is it?”

“If I weren’t in the picture, do you think maybe you might like Saeyoung?  Romantically?”

Yoosung’s cheeks flushed red, the color spreading down his neck.  “W-why would you ask that?”

“I was just curious.  It’s okay to say if you might like him that way.”

“I-I don’t know.  I have never really thought about liking a guy like that.  He has been my best friend since we met and I care a lot about him. So I guess maybe?”

“Okay.”

“You can’t just ask me something like that without actually giving me a reason!” Yoosung was slightly louder than he meant to be which disturbed Lisa.  She gave a fussy meow and jumped down and began to explore.

“Well, I’m not really sure it is my place to say anything, but I think Saeyoung might have a crush on you.”  Yoosung sputtered at her but she continued on.  “And I had a feeling that you might have some sort of feelings for him too.”

“I love YOU, MinJi.  How could you think I don’t?!  Besides, Saeyoung is always just teasing me by saying things.  He doesn’t like me like that!”

“Of course I know you love me!  I thought about it and though I might be jealous with anyone else, I don’t think I would mind if you liked him too.”

Yoosung sat in silence, lost in his thoughts.  MinJi laced her fingers through his to comfort him, but didn’t push him to say anything.

Yoosung finally broke the silence.  “Okay, maybe I might be attracted to him.  But I still don’t believe he likes me and I always thought he might have liked you.”

“I don’t think so, but we can see.  There might be nothing there; I just wanted to ask you about it.  If you both liked each other, we could talk about what to do about it.”

“Um, yeah, okay.  I really do love you though MinJi.”

“I know.  I love you too!”

Yoosung held her close and they cuddled on the couch for a while longer.  MinJi searched for something to distract from the seriousness of their previous conversation.  She remembered their conversation with Jiwon earlier and had an idea.

“It was really nice to meet your friend this morning.  He seems really nice.”

“Oh, yeah.  He is nice.  I probably don’t hang out with him as much as I should.  I guess I really was playing LOLOL too much.”

“You don’t have to stop playing completely.  I know you really enjoy playing, but I am glad you have focused more on your studies.  You need to be the best vet so you can take care of all the animals after all.”  As if on cue, Lisa zoomed through the living room, disappearing into another room.  They both laughed at her antics.

“Maybe we can invite him for dinner sometime and introduce him to the other RFA members.”

“Yeah!  We just need to figure out who we can set him up with!”

They giggled and speculated over what kind of guy Jiwon would like.  They decided neither Jumin nor Zen would be a good match for him, but at least Jiwon and Jumin could talk about cats since he was also in school to be a vet.  He would probably get along really well with Saeyoung, but neither suggested him as an option.  At the very least, Yoosung decided to ask Jiwon to hang out more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more dialogue heavy than normal, not that it isn't already dialogue heavy. *shrug*  
> I hope you enjoyed a brief snippet of Jiwon, he will probably be around a bit more in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Saeran woke with a fuzzy head and a throat that felt full of cotton.  He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn’t.  Cracking an eye open, the light almost blinding him, he looked around desperately.  His eyes caught on the on the restraints at his shoulder and wrists.  If he had had the strength, he could have probably got out, he had been trained for this after all, but he could barely move even without the restraints.  He looked around the room for clues on where he was, immediately finding the medical equipment and IV bags attached to him.

Calming down a little at the realization that he was in the hospital and not being held captive by someone wanting to hurt him, he craned his neck to see further into the room.  The splash of red drew his attention, a fog starting to roll through his mind at the sight of it.  It couldn’t possibly be the red head he wanted it to be.  He had dreamed so long of seeing that messy red hair again.  There was something he couldn’t remember though, something about the red hair that made him angry.  He pushed away the anger and tried to call out, needing to know who the red hair belonged to.

His voice rasped and barely formed the words he wanted to say.  “Sae…”

The red hair popped up at the sound instantly to reveal the face he was desperately hoping to see.  He smiled weakly as his brother was at his side in a blur.

“Saeran, you’re awake.”  Saeyoung whispered, as if afraid to startle him.  “Do you need anything?  Water?  Here, let me help you.” 

Saeyoung offered him a straw as he held the cup of water near.  The cool water brought immediate relief to his aching throat.  When he cleared his throat, he found he could talk more freely.

“Is it really you Saeyoung?  I’m not dreaming right?  I really wanted to see you.”

“It’s really me.  I really wanted to see you too.” Saeyoung’s eyes flooded with unshed tears.

“What am I doing here?  I don’t remember what happened?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.  Some bad people were hurting you.”  The tears began running down his cheeks

“Oh.  I was angry about something I think.” Saeran frowned at the memories that didn’t quite make sense.

“Yeah, you were.  You were angry at me.”

“Because you left me, right?”

“Yes.  I’m so sorry.  They promised if I left, they would take care of you and make sure you were happy.”

“I don’t think I was happy, but everything is fuzzy right now.”

“It’s okay.  When you are feeling better, I will tell you everything that I know.  You can be mad at me when you remember.”

Saeran’s eyes started to droop, the conversation very draining to the little energy he had.  “I’m glad you’re here now.”  He felt a warm hand wrap around his as he drifted to sleep.

-

Saeyoung sat watching his brother sleep, his hand still wrapped around his cold fingers.  They had managed to have an actual conversation that wasn’t full of hatred and venom.  He didn’t expect that.  He thought his brother would never want to talk to him again for abandoning him.  He deserved for his brother never to want to talk to him again.

He was so focused on his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the soft knock on the door, or see MinJi poke her head in.  He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  A startled cry escaped him as he turned find MinJi and Yoosung.

“Oh, hey.  You snuck up on me.  I must be getting rusty at being a secret agent.” He pushed back his dark thoughts and forced a bright smile.  He led them to the other end of the room so they didn’t wake Saeran.

“Mmmm, what did you bring me?  It smells tasty!”

Yoosung held out the bad he carried.  “Fresh fish buns.  I know how you like their fishy guts.”

Saeyoung genuinely smiled.  “Come here fishes!  I’m so hungry I’m going to eat you all.”  He took the bag from Yoosung and dug in.  He handed it back and they both took one as well.

“We got Saeran one to in case he was awake.”  MinJi handed a separate folded bag to him.

He swallowed down the bite he had just taken and took the second bag and set it on the table with a soft look in his eyes.  “Thanks.  You just missed him.  He fell back asleep.”

Yoosung’s smile turned concerned, remembering the things Saeran sad to him last time.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was good.  He actually said he was glad to see me.”

Relieved, Yoosung bumped his shoulder into Saeyoung’s as he let out his breath.  “Good.  I’m glad.”

Saeyoung took another bite from the fish bun’s stomach.  “These are really good.  Better that the ones Vanderwood used to bring me.”

They finished off the whole bag of fish buns, gushing over how cute Lisa was.  Saeyoung wanted to meet her as soon as possible.  MinJi and Saeyoung giggled as they planned to spam the messenger with cat photos later.  They might even get Jumin in on it.  Yoosung smiled as he watched them, thinking about how it might be nice if Saeyoung spent more time with them.

Yoosung blushed when Saeyoung poked his cheek when he noticed him spaced out staring at him.  “Earth to Yoosung.  If you are going to space, I want to go too!”

“I-I, sorry.”  Yoosung touched his cheek where Saeyoung had poked him as he met Saeyoung’s eyes. “I wouldn’t go to space without you.”

Saeyoung ever so slightly blushed, but this time Yoosung noticed.  Maybe MinJi was right after all. 

All of their attention was abruptly drawn to the shout that tore from Saeran as he struggled at the ties.  Saeyoung rushed over to check on him and pushed the button to call the nurse.  “Are you okay Saeran? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me that you idiot!  Get away from me!  I hate you!”

Saeyoung was taken aback at the change in his brother from earlier and stood still in shock.

“I said get away from me!  And get your worthless friends out of here too.”  Saeran met Yoosung’s eyes before growling at him.  “Get him away from me or I will cut your other eye and hers too.”

Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung’s arm and pulled him away slightly.  MinJi went to his other side and wrapped her arm around his waist.  Saeyoung just stared at Saeran with hurt and guilt in his eyes.

Saeran shook his head violently as if trying to get something away from him.  “I-I-I don’t mean that.  I d-don’t want to be angry like that anymore.”

Saeyoung took a step forward, but Saeran stopped him with a flinch as he approached.  “Saeran?  What can I do to help?”

“I don’t want to hate you.  I want these feelings to go away.”  His breathing was heavy as he shouted again.  “Make them go away!”

“I’m sorry Saeran; I’ll do whatever you want me to.  We will get through this and you will get better.”

The nurse burst through the door and Saeran thrashed against the restraints again.  She took the cap off a needle that was already filled and made sure there was no air in the needle, then injected it into the injection port already in his arm.  Saeran began to still after a few moments, his words slurred.  “Sorry brother.”  Then he was asleep again.

The nurse patted Saeyoung on the shoulder after discarding the needle.  “He will get better, it will just take time.  Why don’t you go home and get some rest.  He won’t wake back up until tomorrow afternoon and you can try to talk to him then.”

“I don’t want him to be alone.  I will stay and watch him.”

“I will have someone sit with him, and if for some reason he wakes up early, we will call you.”  She turned to MinJi.  “Take him home so he can rest.”

MinJi nodded and guided him to the door.  When they were outside of the room, MinJi pulled him into a hug and Yoosung wrapped his arms around both of them.  Saeyoung stared blankly at the door to his brother’s room, refusing to look away.

MinJi looped her arm through his, and Yoosung took his other arm.  “He doesn’t hate you.”  Yoosung pleaded with him.

MinJi led them to the elevator.  “Come home with us.  We have a guest room and you can snuggle Lisa and rest.  You can come back first thing in the morning to check on him.”

Saeyoung nodded and wiped away a tear that had escaped.  “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter and sadder than usual, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

MinJi and Yoosung kept their arms linked through Saeyoung’s as they led him to their apartment.  MinJi tried to make idle conversation, but Saeyoung was lost in his thoughts, and Yoosung’s anxious eyes were focused on Saeyoung.  When small talk failed, she joined in their silence.  She noticed a few people eyeing the three of them walking together, but didn’t want to worry anyone more than they already were.

Once at the apartment she unlocked the door and was instantly assaulted by Lisa demanding attention.  MinJi chuckled and picked up the needy cat, snuggling her close.  Saeyoung’s attention caught on the grey and white ball of fluff in her arms and was drawn to her.  MinJi was relieved at the interest in the cat and adjusted Lisa in her arms to allow him to pet more of her. 

“You can hold her if you want.”  MinJi offered.

Saeyoung nodded and took her gently in his arms. Lisa didn’t seem to mind the new person and took a liking to him right away.  She gave Yoosung a look and chirped at him in greeting, demanding pets from him as well.  Yoosung smiled and scratched her chin and placed a kiss on her head.

“Hi Lisa, I see you have claimed Saeyoung too.  Who is such a sweet girl?!”

Saeyoung finally found his voice.  “Nice to meet you too cutie.  Don’t tell Jumin I said so,” he lowered his voice conspiratorially, “but you are much sweeter than Elly.”  His lips curled into a smile as she began to purr.

The knot in MinJi’s chest loosened as he smiled, relief flooding through her.  She knew how hard he was trying to hide his hurt, but they all knew how much his brother’s words affected him.  “Why don’t you two have a seat, and I will make us some tea.”

Saeyoung carried the cat, careful not to disturb her, and sat in the center of the couch, curling his legs onto the couch and setting Lisa on his lap.  Yoosung followed, giving MinJi a peck on the cheek as he passed by and sat next to Saeyoung.

MinJi pulled out the tea kettle and filled it with water as she watched the two.  Saeyoung was still focused on the kitten and she was soaking up the attention.  She turned on the stove and kettle on it and joined them on the couch on the other side of Saeyoung.   

“Hey.”

Saeyoung dragged his eyes away from Lisa.  “Hey.”  He looked back to Lisa before continuing.  “Sorry about earlier.  I shouldn’t have asked you both to come when I knew he wouldn’t be happy…”

Yoosung cut him off.  “We wanted to be there for you,” he said a little too loudly, “just like you want to be there for him.  Saeran even said he didn’t mean it.  He was glad you were there with him even if he said those things.”

MinJi nodded in agreement.  The whistling of the tea kettle startled her and she jumped, which startled Lisa and she raced off Saeyoung’s lap and zoomed in and out of all the rooms.  She patted Saeyoung’s knee as she got up to get the kettle.  “Sorry for disturbing Lisa.  I’m sure she will be back for more attention soon.”

MinJi returned with steaming cups of tea on a tray with some sugar and spoons.  “Does anyone want cream for their tea?” 

Both Saeyoung and Yoosung shook their head no and thanked her for the tea.

MinJi took her seat back on the other side of Saeyoung again and grabbed the remote for the TV.  “Do you want to watch something?”

Yoosung was still watching Saeyoung and blushed when MinJi noticed and smirked at him.  “U-um, sure.  Whatever is fine with me.”

She offered Saeyoung the remote and he scrolled through the recommended shows on Netflix.  “Oooh, looks like MinJi likes cartoons the best.  I have watched this show before, it’s really good!”  He selected the show and the brightly colored intro began to play about a princess from space going to Earth to learn to control her magic.

They sat and watched through several episodes together and Saeyoung seemed to have relaxed a bit as he stretched his arms around both of them, not touching them, just resting on the back of the couch near them.  He was taller than both of them, so they fit perfectly beneath his arms.  Without realizing what he was doing, Yoosung relaxed into Saeyoung’s side and closed the space between them.  MinJi watched as Saeyoung glanced down at him and blushed before his eyes darted guiltily to her.  She gave him a sweet smile as she turned back to the TV. 

She still didn’t think he had any feelings for her and didn’t want to pressure him into anything, but she also didn’t want him to worry about her feelings.  They really should talk about this, but Saeyoung had so much on his plate right now, it wouldn’t be fair to give his something else to figure out.  They could wait for him to be ready.

The show was really good and before they knew it, it was well into the evening.  Saeyoung offered to order something for dinner and hopped up to fish his phone out of his pocket, leaving the two of them to fall against each other in his absence.  MinJi giggled laid her head down in Yoosung’s lap since she was already over there.  

Saeyoung ordered pizza and they skipped the dining table to sit around the coffee table while they ate.  He was back to joking and playing with them, but kept a little more distance between both of them, putting MinJi between himself and Yoosung. 

Finally when it was getting rather late, Saeyoung yawned dramatically and announced that it was time for bed.  MinJi showed him to the guest room and grabbed him an extra blanket from the closet.  Saeyoung bid them both good night and closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

Yoosung scooped up Lisa from the nest she had made in his backpack and carried her to the room with him.  MinJi followed and closed the door behind her, smiling at the pair.  Lisa settled on the cat tree under vent currently blowing warm air.  They got ready for bed together, sharing the bathroom to brush their teeth. They crawled under the blankets on their bed and snuggled together facing each other.

“MinJi…”

“Yeah?”

“I think I like Saeyoung.”

“I think he likes you too.”

Yoosung blushed.  “Yeah.  Me too.”  He hesitated before continuing.  “Are you sure it doesn’t bother you though?”

“I’m sure.  I want you both to be happy.  And besides, you won’t love me any less right?”

“Of course not MinJi!”

“Then it’s fine.”

Yoosung squeezed her tight to him and brought his lips to hers, stopping just shy of touching.  “I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but I really love you!”

MinJi nibbled at his lower lip before whispering back.  “Love you too.”

MinJi closed the distance and kissed him softly, pecks littering his face until he was holding in his laughter and finally managed to catch her to deepen the kiss.  His hands roamed along the outside of her shirt, up and down her back, along her sides, grazing the underside of her breast, but never lingering.

Not feeling patient, MinJi began pushing his shirt up, trying to get it off.  They broke apart so she could get it the rest of the way over his head, and then flung her own off with it.  Yoosung teased the bare skin of her side then smoothed his hand up to cup her breast.  MinJi arched her back to give him better access.  Yoosung leaned in to suck at the puckering skin and MinJi sighed at the sensation.

MinJi reached between them and ran her fingers lightly over the growing hardness at the front of his shorts.  Yoosung tried to bury his groan into her soft skin.

“M-minJi, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this with Saeyoung here.  He might hear us.”

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“I really really want to.  I just don’t want him to hear us.”

“Then be quiet and we can be quick!”

Yoosung bit his lip and nodded.

MinJi rolled onto her back and pulled her underwear off, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor while Yoosung did the same.  Once clothes were out of the way, MinJi immediately reached for his cock, wrapping her fingers around it and stroking firmly.  Yoosung put his hand over his mouth to keep from making any sounds.  When he had composed himself slightly, he slid his fingers down MinJi’s stomach and played with the curls at the juncture of her thighs for a moment before slipping them between her folds.  She sighed louder than she meant to as his fingers grazed her clit.  Arching her hips up, she silently begged for his fingers inside of her. 

Her hand stroked faster as he slipped two fingers inside, curling them to hit her just right.  A squeak escaped her lips as she covered her mouth as well.  He pumped his fingers in and out with more force and soon added another.  MinJi’s hand left her lips to rub at her clit while his fingers filled her.

Yoosung was thrusting up into her hand as he watched her coming undone.  His breathing was faster and heavier as he felt himself getting closer.  He didn’t have to wait long though because MinJi bucked hard against him as her face scrunched up with concentration on keeping quiet as she came.  Her hand tightened on him and he thrust faster into the heat of her hand as he spilled himself over her hip and stomach.

He blushed at the sight of her covered in his come as he brought his fingers to his lips to lick them clean.  MinJi bit her bottom lip and pulled him down to kiss her, his come smearing between the two of them.

“Wow, that was good.”  MinJi panted breathlessly.  “Are you sure you don’t secretly like the thought of someone hearing you?”

Yoosung buried his face into her shoulder, but that couldn’t hide the warmth of his blush.  “MinJiii…don’t say things like that!”

“It’s okay if you do like it.  We can try something more public sometime, if you are comfortable with it.”  She smiled wickedly at him, plans already forming in her mind.  “Let’s get cleaned up and to bed.  We can talk about it more tomorrow.”  She kissed him on the nose and hopped out of bed, winking at him over her shoulder as she went to get cleaned up.

-

Saeyoung, not having anything to change into, striped down to his underwear, and then plopped down on the bed.  He was a night owl, and wasn’t really ready for bed, but he had needed some space.  He hadn’t realized how welcoming and comforting MinJi and Yoosung would be.  They should have wanted to sit by each other, not by him.  And then Yoosung had to go and lean on him, making his heart flutter and stomach clench all at the same time.  He didn’t understand why MinJi wouldn’t be upset by something like that.

He pulled out his phone and poked around, avoiding the messenger.  He didn’t want to risk that they were on.  He really needed to sort himself out, but that could wait until his brother was doing better.  He needed to focus on Saeran right now.  He knew there would be parts of Saeran that still hated him, but despite that he still had hope that he still wanted him in his life.

Tossing his phone on the bed, he got up and cracked open the door to make sure no one was in the living room.  The room was empty and the lights were out in Yoosung and MinJi’s room as well.  He quickly slipped out of the room, not wanting to be caught in his underwear, and darted to the bathroom in silence. 

He was surprised that there was a new toothbrush waiting for him in the bathroom, so he brushed his teeth and splashed water over his face.  He was drying his face with the towel when he heard a muffled groan.  He stared at the wall in shock, doubting his ears.  He had suspected that maybe things had gone this far between them, but he didn’t want to think too closely about it.  Trying not to think about it wasn’t doing him any good when he heard a slightly louder sigh.

Cheeks flushed red and his attention snapped back to himself when he heard another squeak from behind the wall.  Saeyoung dropped the towel and darted back to his room.  He for sure didn’t want to be caught in his underwear with this ever growing bulge.  He rested his head against the closed as thoughts of Yoosung making those noises for him.  The other sounds that were definitely from MinJi turned him on more than he thought as well.  He knew he had feelings for her, but he had never fantasized about her like that.

Now all he could imagine was watching them touch each other, putting on a show just for him.  He bit his lip to hold in a groan as he pressed his hand against his now aching length.  He pictured MinJi sprawled across the bed while Yoosung kissed and teased his way down her body.  MinJi became more demanding the closer he got to where she wanted him the most.  Yoosung’s tongue lapped at her folds, enjoying the taste before delving in.  MinJi’s hips bucked against him, while she met Saeyoung’s eyes, biting her bottom lip as her eyes travelled down him to his hand stroking himself.

In reality, palming himself through his underwear wasn’t enough.  He pulled his underwear down below his balls and his cock sprung free.  With a sigh he spit on his hand then gripped himself, pumping slowly at first.  Thoughts of shame flooded his mind, but his need pushed them away as he became lost in his fantasy again.

He told MinJi to get on her hands and knees facing him, and she followed his orders without question.  Yoosung came up behind her, rubbing himself against her dripping pussy, waiting for his permission to fuck her.  Saeyoung nodded his permission and Yoosung pushed himself inside, both watching him as he stroked himself faster.  Yoosung thrust into her, trying to match the punishing speed of Saeyoung’s hand, the sound of skin slapping filling his mind.

Lost in his imagination, his hand squeezed tighter over the head of his cock as pre-come leaked out, allowing his hand to move even faster.  His hips thrust slightly into his hand as he felt the heat building, a desperate whine slipped from his lips.  He spread his stance and sucked his middle finger from his other hand into his mouth and reached behind him and teased the finger around his entrance.  The finger easily slipped inside and he immediately thrust it repeatedly against his prostate.  His eyes rolled back and his head banged softly against the door as he came with a sharp breath, his come coating the door.

When he caught his breath and came back to himself, he noticed the mess he had left.  Cursing, he looked around the room for tissues.  He found a box on the side table and quickly cleaned up the door.  Wiping himself clean, he slipped back into his underwear.  He peaked out the door again, and made a dash for the bathroom to wash off a little better.  His cheeks burned in shame as he tried not to think about what he had just done.

He had thought about Yoosung like that before, but had tried not to since he had started dating MinJi – it hurt too much.  This was different though, it didn’t hurt to think of all three of them together, but he didn’t see how they would ever want to include him in their relationship.

Saeyoung had had sex before because of his job, but he had never really been attracted to any of them.  Since he had got to know Yoosung, he began to understand the feelings the others talked about.  He didn’t understand how much Yoosung meant to him, until MinJi showed up that day and Yoosung caught her attention. He didn’t blame her, Yoosung was genuine and caring and silly and so much fun to tease.  The more he talked and joked with MinJi, he felt a connection growing with her as well.  He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but his attraction to her continued to grow.  Then when it was obvious that she and Yoosung had feelings for each other, he tried to step back from both of them, but they wouldn’t let him. 

He couldn’t get them out of his head, but decided to think more about this later when he wasn’t so close to what he wanted so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut this time around. There is still a bit left before they finally talk through these feelings and I keep wanting to rush it because I want them to be happy! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

As the days passed, MinJi and Yoosung spent as much time with Saeyoung as they could.  Yoosung hadn’t gone back to school yet and MinJi wasn’t starting her new job until then.  They visited him at the hospital and Saeran began to be more and more calm around all of them.  He would even talk to MinJi and Yoosung occasionally if their conversation caught his attention.  Saeyoung would join them for lunch or dinner when his brother had an appointment with the psychologist working with him.  He always smuggled ice-cream back in for him.

It was over lunch one day that Yoosung mentioned being nervous about his eye appointment the next morning, deciding he wouldn’t look very good in glasses.  Saeyoung tapped his chin while pretending to consider it. “Hmm...nope. I think you will be as cute as ever in them!” He plucked his own glasses off his face and carefully slid them onto Yoosung, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he did.

Yoosung blushed and fought not to lean into the touch.  “S-so, what do you think?”

Saeyoung squinted at him thoughtfully.  “I have to say, they make you quite blurry.”

MinJi burst out laughing, Yoosung joined in when he had to slide the glasses down his nose, realizing just how strong Saeyoung’s glasses were.

“I guess you will just have to come with me tomorrow to see how they look.”  Yoosung quipped then chewed on his lip when he realized what had slipped out.  “I-I mean, if you wanted to. You don’t have to.”

“Great idea!  We can get matching glasses!”

Yoosung let out a relieved laugh.  “I’m not sure I could pull off your look.”

“Preposterous!” Saeyoung shouted, startling  the people sitting in the grass around them. He reached over and snached Yoosung’s hair clips and arranged them in his hair like Yoosung wore them.  

MinJi batted his hands away as she reached over to help straighten them while giggling.  She pushed the glasses back up Yoosungs nose and pulled out her phone. Saeyoung leaned in close to Yoosung and winked at the camera.  MinJi snapped pictures after picture as the two posed and made faces.

Yoosung returned the glasses and the two looked through the pictures picking their favorite.  MinJi sent the picture to both of them as she nudged Yoosung. “See, I told you you would be cute in glasses.”

“Now that I can see again, I have to agree.  Nothing can overcome your max cutie level!” Saeyoung winked at Yoosung.

Yoosung blushed again, tucking his loose hair behind his ear.

Saeyoung was busy setting the picture as his background and didn’t notice the blush, but did happen to notice the time.  “Oh wow. When did it get to be so late!? Saeran’s appointment should already be over by now.” 

They all stood and gathered up the wrappers for their lunch.  Saeyoung waved to them with a shout that he would see meet them tomorrow for Yoosung’s appointment then ducked into the convenience store to grab a tub of ice-cream for Saeran.

-

Saeyoung walked into Saerans room with a smile on his face.  “I brought your favorite!!”

Saeran grinned and grabbed the offered ice-cream and spoon.  “You are in a good mood today.”

“Why shouldn’t I be in a good mood when I got to see my friends and you all in the same day!”

“Yeah, I’m sure it has nothing to do with a certain someone’s clips in your hair either.”  Saeran scoffed as he stuffed a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

Saeyoung touched the clips and blushed.  Saeran just rolled his eyes at him and continued to eat his ice-cream.

-

Saeyoung bounced in the seat excitedly next to MinJi in the waiting room.  Yoosung had gone back to have his eye looked at and vision checked before picking out a pair of glasses.  The cut on his cheek and eyebrow were healing nicely, but he had mentioned that things were still really blurry out of his injured eye and this had caused him more than one headache.  Saeyoung wanted to help him pick out new glasses and reassure him that he looked nice in them. MinJi was always happy to have him join them and giggled along as he gazed around the room picking the most ridiculous frames he wanted Yoosung to try on.

Yoosung soon emerged, smoothing his hair back into its usual style.  He smiled nervously at them before taking a seat as the nurse measured his face for the sizing of the glasses.  When he stood and went to the rack with the simplest frames on it, Saeyoung jumped up and grabbed a neon blue pair for him to try on, grabbing several more pair along the way.  Yoosung smiled as Saeyoung placed them on his face and stood back to giggle at the ridiculous cat eye glasses. MinJi laughed along and brought over a few more serious options and snuck them into the pile for him to try on. 

Saeyoung picked up the red pair of square frames MinJi had added to the pile and slid them onto Yoosung’s nose as he placed the small round glasses into the rejected pile.  Saeyoung insisted he might discover he was a wizard if he picked the round glasses, but Yoosung just felt silly in them.

Yoosung looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged as he looked back to them.  “These are fine I guess. Do they look okay?”

“They look so good on you Yoosung!”  MinJi gushed and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Yoosung flushed slightly but caught the blush on MinJi’s cheeks as well.  “T-thanks.”

Saeyoung nodded.  “Cutie Yoosung looks so mature now.  Very handsome.” Yoosung bit his lip again at the compliment as Saeyoung continued dramatically.  “Plus, they match my hair, so you have to get them.”

Yoosung chuckled at the comment.  “I might just start thinking that you both have a thing for glasses.”

He removed the pair to take them to the nurse to let her know he wanted that pair.  She took them back to the lab to have temporary lenses cut for them while they sent off for the prescription lenses with coatings. 

They brought the pair out half an hour later for Yoosung to try out and when he put them on he exclaimed that he could see much better.  He thanked the nurse and was instructed to come back in a week to pick up his permanent pair.

They left the office with their arms looped together.  Both MinJi and Saeyoung kept sneaking glances at Yoosung, quite taken with his new look.  Yoosung finally noticed and blushed brightly, matching his new glasses. “What? Do I look weird?”

MinJi blushed at being caught staring.  “No, you look really good in glasses. I really like them!”  She squeezed his arm closer to her and pouted at the two of them.  “Plus, now I am being left out. You both have really cool glasses and I just have regular, boring brown eyes.  Maybe I should get glasses too.”

Yoosung was about to protest, but Saeyoung beat him to it.  “No way your eyes are boring MinJi! They are really pretty, right Yoosung?”

“Y-yeah, I really love the way they look.”

MinJi flushed deeper and buried her face into Yoosung’s arm and mumbled out her thanks.

They continued on the walk back to the hospital, chatting once MinJi came out of hiding.  They decided to stop in to visit Saeran before heading home. Saeyoung popped his head into the room, announcing he had visitors.

Yoosung stepped into the room.  “Hey Saeran, I hope it’s okay that we visited today.  Sorry I didn’t get any ice-cream for you.”

Saeran looked at them briefly and nodded before his eyes retreated out the window.

MinJi spoke up, even though he had turned away.  “It’s good to see you. Thanks for letting us borrow Saeyoung for the morning.”

“Hey Brother, did you see Yoosung’s new glasses?  They match my hair!”

Saeran turned back to see the mentioned glasses and nodded.  “Our hair.” He pointed to the roots of his hair where his natural color shown through.

“Heh, yeah, you’re right.  Are you going to let yours grow out?”

Saeran nodded, and then turned back to the window.  Saeyoung sat on the side of the bed and patted his leg.  “Maybe they will let us have lunch in the garden today since it’s sunny out.”

“Yeah, I want to see the flowers.”

The trio joked around for a little longer before Yoosung and MinJi needed to leave.  As Yoosung turned to wave bye, Saeran met his eyes. “My brother still had your hair clips.”

Yoosung had noticed they were missing, but didn’t realize that Saeran had kept them.  “O-oh, that’s okay.” He stumbled as Saeyoung avoided his curious gaze. “I don’t mind if you keep them.”

-

When the door closed behind Yoosung, Saeyoung, with his skin matching his hair, glared at Saeran.  Saeran just shrugged and looked back out the window. “You should tell him if you like him instead of stealing his stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy some fluff!


End file.
